Back to You
by Dodomppa
Summary: Mereka telah lama bersama sehingga suatu saat, salah satu dari masa lalu mereka kembali dan merubah kondisi yang sudah ada. Apakah kau akan kembali kepada ku? Bukan, aku yang akan kembali kepadamu.. Chapter 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mereka telah lama bersama sehingga suatu saat, salah satu dari masa lalu mereka kembali dan merubah keadaan yang sudah ada.

* * *

Back to You

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo, Dll

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Rate: T

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button**

* * *

 _Konoha Internasional High School,_ adalah sekolah paling terkanal seantero Jepang karena semua siswa yang masuk kedalam sekolah ini bukan hanya mereka yang mempunyai orang tua yang kaya dan berpenggaruh, tetapi juga mereka yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Setiap tahun sekolah ini selalu memiliki peminat yang tinggi, tapi karena standart tinggi yang ditetapkan olah sekolah banyak dari mereka yang tidak mampu menjadi siswa _KIHS._

Karena _KIHS_ menduduki peringkat teratas dengan kwalitas pendidikan dan nilai ujian mereka yang sangat tinggi, serta selalu mencetak prestasi dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik, _KIHS_ juga terkenal karena lima murid yang sangat berpenggaruh didalamnya.

Siapa yang tidak menggenal lima murid yang paling diagung-agungkan oleh _KIHS._ Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus Presiden dari Student Council _KIHS_ dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, dengan penampilan yang tampan dengan gaya 'Chicken Butt-nya', Namikaze Naruto pemuda dengan kulit ton dengan keahlian beladiri-nya, Kiba Inuzuka pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbaliknya dan super berisik sama dengan Namikaze Naruto, Shikamaru Nara pemuda dengan IQ 200 sekaligus sekertaris dari sang Presiden Student council dan yang terakhir Sabaku Gaara pemuda sebelas duabelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Merekalah sang pangeran _KIHS._

"Hei! Sasuke enam bulan lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru, apa kau sudah memepunyai ide untuk penyambutan acara tersebut?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn"

"Apa berkasnya sudah kau siapkan?" Tanya Shikamaru stengah mata terpejam

"Hn"

"Tidak kah kau memiliki kata lain selain itu ha ?!" Teriak Kiba.

"Berisik" Jawab Sasuke.

"God! Naruto!" Teriak Kiba(lagi) "Apa kau tidak bisa membuat manusia ini lebih hidup? Setiaknya lebih manusiawi? Bisakah dia menggunakan bahasa manusia?!"

"Memang sudah seperti itu dari sononya" Jawab Naruto enteng, langsung mendapatkan jitakkan sayang dari Sasuke "Itte .. Suke~ _"_ sambil meringgis memegangi kepalanya.

"Merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin sekarang" Ucap Gaara sebelum peperangan terjadi.

Mereka berlalu dari kelas menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Sepanjang koridor sekolah mereka selalu disambut dengan teriakkan dari para fans. Terkadang mereka memberikan makanan atau sekerdar hadiah untuk para pangeran. Nah enak banget 'kan jadi mereka.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaa Sasukeeeee ~"

"Narutooooo~ mohon terima coklat dariku~"

"Kibaaaa ~"

"Shikaa ~ Gaaraaaaaa ~ berikan senyuman kaliann ~"

Hari-hari yang sangat menyenagkan bukan? Pagi buta mereka akan disambut dengan teriakan para fans samapi jam sekolah akan berakhir. Melelahkan atau menyenagkan?! Biarlah mereka yang menentukan.

"Berapa kotak yang sudah kau dpat hari ini Naru?" Tanya Gaara.

"Emm .. tidak tahu" Jawbanya.

"Apa kau akan memakan semuanya?" Tanya Kiba was-was.

"Emmm .. mungkin, mengingat Suke tidak suka hal yang manis, jadi tidak aku bagi dengannya. Jadi aku akan bagi dengan kaliannnnn~" sahutnya, ceria banget nih orang.

"Kalian mau kan?" Tanya Naruto DENGAN Puppy Eyes-nya

'Mati gue makan coklat sebanyak itu' batin Kiba, Gaara bersamaan.

Setiap kali Naruto mendapatkan coklat dari fans, ia akan membagi dengan teman kesayangannya dan berkahir dengan tidak masuknya mereka. Baik hati sekali yaaa

"Suke mau kemana? Kalau mau pesan makanan aku nitip yaaaa~" kata Naruto.

"Hn"

"Terima kasih Suke~" Sahut Naruto.

"Hn"

"Nah, bagaimana kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke Naru?" Tanya Kiba mengalihkan topik.

"Emm .. tidak tahu. Setiap 'Hn' yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mempunyai arti yang berbeda dengan intonasi yang berbeda pula" jelas Naruto langsung membuat yang lain sweetdrop

"Aku juga tahu setiap intonasinya beda Baka!" teriak Kiba dengan menjitak Naruto "Yang aku tanyakan bagaimana kau bisa tahu artinya?"

"Ittee~ aku tidak tahu" sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Kau bukan pacarnya mana kau tahu" kalini Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya

"Ck! Kau ini"

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru masih dengan mata setengah terpejam

#

"Apa kalian sudah dengar kalau ada murid pindahan hari ini?" kata gadis berambut soft pink

"Benarkah? Siapa dia Sakura?" Gadis berambut pirang pucat menimpali

"Dari mana asalnya?" Pemuda dengan alis tebal dan rambut gaya mangkoknya ikut mrnimpali

Siang ini kelas XI-A diramaikan dengan beredarnya kabar tentang murid pindahan yang akan menempati kelas mereka. Bukan hal yang biasa bila ada murid pindahan dari sekolah lain saat mendekati kenaikkan kelas.

"Bagaimana dia pindah kesini? Bukannya sekolah kita tidak menerima siswa pindahan saat mendekati kenaikkan kelas?" Naruto membuka suara

"Aku tidak tahu? Tapi aneh juga bila ada siswa yang pindah disaat seperti ini" Kiba menimpali

"Mungkin ia memiliki pengaruh kepada sekolah kita" Sahut Gaara

"Bisa jadi" Shika mengeluarkan suaranya

"Ne, Suke~ apa kau tidak penasaran dengan siapa yang akan pindah ke kelas kita?" Naruto penasaran sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam dan tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hn. Dobe" Jawab Sasuke

"Temee! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku gak 'Dobe' tahu. Kalau aku Dobe aku gak bakal sekolah disini" dengan menggerucutkan mulut dan menggembungkan pipinya seraya merapalkan sumpah serpahnya.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafasanya dan tersenyum sangat amat tipis. Betapa bahagianya dia memiliki kekasih yang pengertian dan sangat ia cintai seperti Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah empat tahun menjalin hubungan, seperti halnya dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang notabennya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP.

Tak lama kemudian pitu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan wali kelas mereka yang bermabut perak dengan masker menutupi sebagaian wajahnya, membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi.

"Selamat siang~" Sapa walikelas tersebut

"Selamat siang Kakashi Sensei~" Jawab satu kelas serempak

"Well, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan~ apa kalian sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya wali kelas tersebut yang bernama Kakashi

"Sudah~" Jawab satu kelas masih dengan Kompak

"Begitu rupanya ... Kau murid pindahan masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Kakashi.

Begitu murid pindahan masuk kedalam kelas, semua mata tertuju pada sosok tersebut. Semua murid hanya diam dan menunggu sang pemuda untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah .. perkenalkan dirimu anak muda" Kata Kakashi

"Ne Sasuke .. kita bertemu kembali" kata pemuda tersebut dengan senyuman mengembang dari wajahnya.

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut sontak membuat semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan menbuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Sukses membuat seisi kelas bingung dan suskses membuat Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara membulatkan matanya hingga berasa akan keluar dari tempatnya saat mengenali pemuda yang ada di depan kelas mereka. Naruto masih diam tidak mengerti dan menatap Sasuke seolah-olah 'apa-yang-terjadi-disini-aku-tidak-mengerti-dan-jelaskan-kepadaku-sekarang!'

"Ini tidak mungkin" Gumam Kiba

"Tidak lagi" Sahut Gaara dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"Kau ..." Hanya satu kata Uchiha bungsu itu dapat katakan.

* * *

Saya writer baru disini, maaf jika cerita membosankan

 **Please give your Review on the box below**

 **Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini tidak mungkin" Gumam Kiba

"Tidak lagi" Sahut Gaara dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"Kau ..." Hanya satu kata Uchiha bungsu itu dapat katakan.

* * *

Back to You

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo, Dll

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

All Characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T or T+

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

* * *

Semua mata masih tertuju pada Sasuke dan pemuda yang berdiri de depan kelas, sejak itu pula para murid yang mulai berkomentar tentang hubungan kedua pemuda tersebut. Sementara pemuda tersebut masih menyunggingkan senyuman dari sudut bibirnya tanpa merasa risih dengan pandangan seluruh kelas kepadanya. Sedangkan Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai pemuda yang ada di depan, lebih tepatnya 'permainan apa yang sedang pemuda ini lakukan?'

"Wah .. sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Sasuke, ya?" Suara Kakashi memecah keramaian kelas.

"Iya, sensei .. bahkan kami sangat dekat" Jawab pemuda tersebut masih dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya kau juga harus memeperkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain agar mereka juga bisa dekat denganmu" Kakashi berkomentar.

"Suke, apa kau mengenal anak itu?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"..." Sasuke terus memandang tajam pemuda di depan kelasnya.

"Suke .. kau belum menjawab ku" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Berisik! Kau diam lah!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke membentak Naruto hingga membuatnya langsung tertunduk diam.

"Suke .. kau kenapa?" Gumam Naruto lirih, sedangkan mata Sasuke masih teruju pada pemuda tersebut, ia tidak sadar bauhwa untuk pertama kalinya pemuda dengan gaya rambut 'chicken butt' membentak Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak dengarkan teman kalian yang akan memperkenalkan diri di depan!" Suara Kakashi menenagkan kelas yang mulai berisik penasaran.

"Well, namaku Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal" Kata pemuda dengan surai coklat panjangnya serta mata bulan-nya dibalut dengan kulit seputih porselain.

"Baiklah Neji, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk dengan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di belakang Naruto" Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku dibelakang Naruto.

"hm?" Gumam pemuda bernama Neji "Ano sensei, tak bisakah aku sebangku dengan Sasuke? Aku hanya mengenal Sasuke disini" Tambahnya, melupakan fakta bahwa ada orang lain yang mengenalinya.

"Maaf Neji, tapi di samping Sasuke sudah ada Naruto" Kakashi menimpali.

"Tapi sensei, itu akan memudahkan ku untuk berinteraksi lebih baik dengan yang lain dengan bantuannya" Neji mulai mendesak Kakashi agar mendapatkan bangku dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah .. Naruto, bisakah kau pindah dan duduk disebelah Gaara?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Eh? Kenapa sensei? Bukannya di belakang masih ada tempat yang kosong?" Tanya Naruto Polos.

"Karena di sini hanya Sasuke yang ia kenal, paling tidak mengalahlah pada murid baru ini Naruto~" Jawab Kakashi "Toh kau tidak akan berpisah jauh dari Sasuke"

"Ba-baik lah sensei" Beranjak dari bangkunya dengan berat hati 'Kenapa jadi aku yang pndah coba? Kenapa jadi aku yang mengalah?' batin Naruto.

"Nah, kau sekarang duduk 'lah di samping Sasuke agar aku bisa memulai kelas ini" Sahut Kakashi.

"Baiklah sensei~" Jawabnya riang.

#

Jam istirahat kini berlangsung para siswa dari KIHS, mulai menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan kelas XI-A yang baru kedatangan murid pindahan, pra siwa yang lain mulai berbondong-bondong mendatangi tempat Sasuke dan Neji untuk menanyakan pri-hal kedekatan mereka.

"Ano, Neji-kun, bagaimana kau bisa mengenak Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu .. sebenarnya kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil dan karena itu kami sangat dekat" Jawabnya.

"Benar begitu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada ku Suke~" Sahut Naruto.

"Hn" (Tidak penting)

"Kau ini Suke benar-benar" Jawab Naruto di lanjutkan dengan helaan nafas yang sangat panjang.

"Wah .. kau beruntung sekali bisa mengenal Sasuke dari kecil" Sahut Ino.

"Ditambah lagi kau bisa dekat dengannya, beruntung sekaliiiiii" Sahut Sakura "Selain kau Naruto".

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sementara para siswa masih penasaran dengan murid pindahan tersebut, Kiba mulai jengah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia mulai merasa terusik dengan kedatangan Neji, bahkan ia mulai mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Aku mau ke kantin!" Suara Kiba memecah keramaian kelas.

"Kiba, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir melihat perubahan tingkah Kiba yang tiba-tiba, sedangkan Kiba berusaha menulikan telinganya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, di susul dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku~" Sahut Naruto "Ne, Suke mau ke kantin tidak? kalau tidak aku duluan yaa~" lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan kelas tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

#

"Kau kenapa Kiba? Mukamu jangan ditekuk seperti itu" Tanya Naruto "Kau tahu kau akan bertambah jelek"

"Apa?!" Teriaknya "Cih, aku hanya tidak suke dengan anak baru itu" Jawabnya ketus

"Jangan seperti itu Kiba, Neji itu teman Sasuke, jadi dia teman kita juga" Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Kiba.

"Kau tak mengerti Naruto. Arrrggghh ... dia itu tak sebaik yang kau kira" Jawabnya bersungut-sungut.

"Kau mengenalnya juga Kiba?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kau tau Naruto dia bahkan akan melakukan apa pun agar mendapatkan yang ia inginkan" Sahut Kiba

"Apa maksud mu Kiba?" Masih tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Kiba

"Kau tahu Naruto dia itu ben-"

"Kiba hentikan!" Akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya "Nah Naruto, aku membelikan mu semnagkuk ramen cepat kau makan.

"Waaahhhh terimakasih Gaaraaaa~ kau baik sekali"

"Merepotkan sekali" Kata Shikamaru "Apa yang ia inginkan kali ini?"

"Haah, sepertinya kita harus menebak apa yang ia ingin kan" Gaara mulai mengeluarkan hipoteisnya

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti? Bisahkah kalian menceritakannya kepada ku?" Pinta Naruto

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Sahut Gaara kalem "Lanjutkan saja makan mu"

"Jangan seperti itu Gaara" Sahut Naruto "Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku?" Naruto sangat penasaran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya, yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Gaara datar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa Kiba bisa mengenal Neji?" Tanya Naruto mulai tidak merasa nyaman dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Naru-Chan, bisakah kita menganti topik pembicaraan menyebalkan ini?" Pinta Kiba

"Kenapa? Apa kalian benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bergulir dari mulut Naruto, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kiba?! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di panggil seperti itu" Teriaknya setelah mendengar pernyataan kiba

"Merepotkan!" dengus Shikamaru

"Ayo lah.. kalian masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" Naruto masih bersih kukuh untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kami han-" Kalimat Shikamaru terpotong dengan sahutan seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Hanya teman masa kecil" Sahut Neji enteng yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka berempat bersama dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Sahut Sasuke

"Ck! aku tak sudi" Teriak Kiba

* * *

 **Maaf bila ceritanya membosankan mina~**

 **Please give your Review on the box below**

 **Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hanya teman masa kecil" Sahut Neji yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka berempat.

"Hm?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Ck! Aku tak sudi" Teriak Kiba.

* * *

Back to You

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo, Dll

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

All Characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T or T+

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

* * *

"Benarkah kalian semua berteman dari kecil?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yahhh bisa di bilang seperti itu" Jawab Neji.

"Teman yang sangat BAIK" Sahut Kiba dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Waaahhh kalian beruntung sekali bisa bersama lagi" Ujar Naruto dengan nada antusias.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?" Tanya Gaara _to the point._

"Hanya ingin mengambil lagi apa yang seharusnya miliku~" Jawab Neji dengan nada _sing a song._

"Tidak ada yang menjadi milikmu di sini" Sahut Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Benar kah? Ku rasa masih ada yang tidak bisa melupakan ku di sini" Ucap Neji dengan optimis.

"Ck! Kau naif sekali rupanya" Kata Kiba "Katakan saja apa mau mu ha?!"

"Hentikan!" Suara tersebut suksess membuat perang mulut itu berhenti.

"Ayolah! Apa kalian akan beradu mulut terus ha?!" Lanjut Naruto menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh kau tidak tahu masalahnya Naru~" Sahut kiba

"Ya jelas aku tidak tahu, dari tadi kalian mengacuhkan ku di sini" Ujarnya dengan menyilangkan tanganya ke dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hentikan wajah konyolmu itu Naru" Seru Kiba "Aku sedang tidak bercanda"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda Kiba. Dari tadi kalian mengacuhkan ku, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan" Naruto menjelaskan "Jadi apa kalian mau menceritakannya kepada ku?"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal setelah mendengarnya Naru" Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa akau harus menyesal?" Tanyanya "Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku.. .." Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke "Ne,Suke~ kau maukan menceritakannya kepada ku?" Lanjutnya dengan nada manja.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, dalam hati Sasuke mulai gelisah. Haruskah ia menceritakan sebenarnya kepada Naruto? Membuka masa lalunya kembali? Masih dengan wajah datarnya dan dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kami-" Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shikamaru mendadak memotong ucapanya.

"Kami hanya sebatas teman semasa kecil, oke?" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Haah kalian menyebalkan~" Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat ketiga sahabatnya menghela nafas untuk sejenak. 'Belum waktunya Naruto tahu sebenarnya' batin ketiga Sahabatnya.

 **#**

Waktu menunjukan jam 3 sore, menandakan jam sekolah telah usai. Para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Suke~~ Suke~~ cepatlah aku tidak mau tokonya tutup sebelum aku sampai di sana~" Teriak Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.

"Hn"

"Ayolah Suke~ berjalan yang lebih cepat! Kau malas sekali teme~" Pinta Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar menarik tangan sang kekasih agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Sasuke?" Panggil seseorang dari belakang, refleks membuat dua orang tersebut menoleh kebelakang.

"Neji?" Guman Sasuke.

"Neji? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto dengan kepala yang nyembul dari belakang badan Sasuke.

"Oh hai Naruto" Sapanya "Aku tidak melihatmu tadi" Lanjutnya.

"Yah kau tidak akan bisa melihatku, kau tahu ada badan yang besar menutupiku" Gurau Naruto dengan menunjuk Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Neji.

"Ohh, Suke akan mengantarku ke toko buku" Jawab Naruto riang.

"Boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?" Tanya Neji mulai mencari kesempatan "Aku perlu membeli alat tulisku yang baru" alasan yang tepat bukan?

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Suke" Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke sebagai tanda ia tidak setuju.

"Spertinya Sasuke tidak mengizinkan" Jawabnya Neji dengan nada memelas.

"Tak apa, ikutlah dengan kami Neji" Jawab Naruto "Untung hari ini Suke bawa mobil" Lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan Neji untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

 **#**

Selama perjalanan menuju _Konoha Bookstore,_ Naruto mulai menanyakan tentang Neji, mulai dari kenapa ia pindah ke _KIHS_ sampai dengan bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan sahabat dan kekasih tercintanya.

"Ne, Neji ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal sahabatku dan Suke?" Naruto yang masih penasaran kembali membuka topik tersebut.

"Karena kami satu sekolah dari kecil Naruto" Jawabnya "Hingga kami SMP."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau jiga bersekolah di _KIJHS_?" Sahut Naruto penuh dengan nada antusias.

"Kau benar sekali" Katanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mu?" Ujarnya dengan menengok kebelakang.

"Aku haus pindah saat awal kelas dua Naruto" Neji menjelaskan.

Naruto-pun ber-Oh ria, hingga satu pertanyaan membuat salah satu dari mereka mulai tidak nyaman. "Jadi bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Ah itu~" Jawabnya dengan _sing a song_ "Sebenarnya kami adalah-" Mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti mendadak.

"Kita sudah sampai" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Sahut Naruto, bahkan ia sangat mudah untuk dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Kami adalah mantan kekasih" Ujar Neji saat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil degan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai gelisah dengan kembalinya Neji ke Konoha. Meskipun sudah hampir empat tahun ia mencoba melupakan sosok tersebut, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia tidak bisa menghapus seluruh perasaannya kepada pemuda tersebut. Satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan di pertemukan kembali setelah Sasuke memiliki hubungan Naruto.

Jika ia di tanya apa ia menyayangi Naruto? Jelas ia akan menjawab iya pada saat itu juga, tapi kondisi sekarang berbeda. Orang Sasuke benci sekaligus ia pernah cintai kembali ke hidupnya dengan tujuan yang belum ia mengerti. Apakah ia harus kembali kepadanya? Atau memilih bertahan dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya? Bukan kah cinta dan benci berbeda tipis?

"Suke~" melihat Sasuke yang melamun, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suke~~" panggil Naruto, tapi sosok itu masih berjalan di antara rak-rak buku dengan pikiran kacau.

"Sa-Su-Ke!" Naruto berteriak, sukses membuat Sasuke-orang yang di panggil tersentak dan membuat orang yang berada di toko tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang kaget dengan lengkingan suara cempreng Naruto-pun sukses membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. "Hn?" dengan berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang susah diartikan.

"Kau kenapa Suke?" Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke "Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke seraya menenangkan pikirannya.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kau duduk di sini" perintah Naruto.

"Hn"

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali" Ucap Naruto kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke di salah satu tempat duduk yang di sediakan toko tersebut dan mencari buku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Dobe" Sahutnya.

"Sudahlah Suke, diamlah di sini aku bisa mencari buku itu sendiri" Ujar Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai termenung kembali, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai pemuda tersebut. Tidak kah pemuda tersebut tahu seberapa sakit hatinya karenanya? Apa ia tidak puas akan hal itu? Bahkan hanya karena kedatangan pemuda itu, sukses membuatnya berfikir apa ia mencintai Naruto dengan tulus?

Sementara Sasuke sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, akibat pemuda yang sedang bersarang di kepalanya, tanpa ia sadari pemuda itu mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Melihat sepasang kaki di depannya, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan..

"Naru kau sudah kem..bali?" Suaranya mendadak tersendat mendapati sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, Sasuke sendirian?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sahutnya dingin.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

Sasuke yang merasa jengah dengan sikap pemuda di depannya mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ia bertanya pada Neji-pemuda itu _to the point_ "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakannya?" Jawabnya santai "Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku"

"Siapa yang menjadi milikmu ha?!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku Sasuke?" Ucap Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Cih! Tidak akan" bantah Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji sambil mengangkat sebelah kanan tangannya menyentu pipi Sasuke "Kau tahu Sasuke kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku."

"Jangan pernah menyentuh ku Hyuuga!" bentak Sasuke dan menampik tangan Neji.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa aku hanya milikmu seorang Uchiha?" Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

"Itu hanya masa lalu!" Ucap Sasuke dingin "Tidak kah kau ingat siapa yang meninggalkan ku dengan luka yang sangat dalam? Apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku? Ha?!" lanjutnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Karena itu lah aku kembali Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kembali pada mu" Ucap Neji "Aku hanya ingin memperbaikinya. Bisahkah kita mulai dari wal kembali?" Pintanya.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanyanya "Apa karena pemuda itu? Apa kau sudah melupakan ku karena pemuda itu?"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini" Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa meninggalkannya dan kembali kepada ku" Ucap Neji dengan gamblang.

"Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku akan kembali kepadamu" timpal Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu ia juga tidak boleh bersama dengan mu" Ucap Neji dingin.

Merasa mendapatkan penolakan dari Sasuke, pemuda dengan marga Hyuuga tersebut langsung mendekati Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling bertemu, berawal dari kecupan hingga menjadi lumatan.

Sasuke sadar akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Neji kepadanya, ia pun mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri dari pemuda tersebut. Tapi apa daya bahkan untuk menolak pun sudah terlambat, Kini Sasuke pun terhanyut oleh permainan Neji, logika Sasuke pun hilang, digantikan dengan nafsu untuk melumat bibir pemuda di depannya.

"engh~" deshan pun lolos dari mulut Neji. Mendengar itu sontak membuat Sasuke tersadar akan kelakukannya, dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh Neji menjauh darinya.

"Kau!" desis Sasuke "Apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

"Bukan kau, tapi kita. Kita berciuman" Jawab Neji ringan "Dan kau sangat menikmatinya Sasuke" Lanjut Neji. Mendengar ucapan Neji, Sasuke hanya bisa diam bahkan yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu adalah benar, ia menikmatinya.

Hening.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara tersebut membuat Sasuke kaget dan menoleh sumber suara itu.

"Do-Dobe" Jawab Sasuke gagap "I-itu Ti-dak seperti yang kau lihat" tambahnya, kini Sasuke benar-benar dilanda kegelisahan.

"Apanya yang tak seperti yang kau lihat Suke~" Jelas Naruto.

"Percayalah padaku Naru~" Ucap Sasuke memelas. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya mengeluarkan serigaian di wajahnya menandakan ia puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Apa yang harus aku percaya Suke?" Sahut Naruto bingung.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, percayalah" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada panik yang ia sembunyikan.

"Apanya yag tidak seperti yang aku lihat" pernyataan dari Naruto membuta Sasuke semakin panik "Kalian berdua sedang berdiri berhadapan, apa kalian sedang menungguku?" Lanjutnya. Sepertinya Naruto gagal paham situasi yang dimaksud dengan Sasuke.

"A-apa?!" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa kalian menungguku?" Naruto menggulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya, kami sedang menunggumu" Sahut Neji dengan nada kekecewaan. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto akan melihat kejadian yang tadi dan akan melepaskan Sasuke untuk dirinya. Untuk kali ini ia gagal, tapi ia tetap akan mendapatkan Sasuke kembali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Suke~" pinta Naruto

Sasuke kembali tidak mendengarkan Naruto. Ia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, lebih tepatnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia merasa senang tapi ia juga merasa salah karena membohongi Naruto. 'ini seharusnya ttak pernah terjadi' batinnya.

"Suke ayo~" ucap Naruto sekali lagi "Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat. Dari tadi kau melamun, tidak baik Suke~" tidak kah kaulihat Sasuke, Naruto sangat menyayangi mu.

"Hn"

 **#**

 **Mansion Hyuuga..**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Ucap Neji dengan senyumannya.

"Tak perlu sungkan" Jawab Naruto dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" Ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Bye.."

Mobil tersebut akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Neji. Senyuman yang sedari tadi terpasang pun hilang. Ia kembali menatap mobil yang sudah melaju tersebut.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali, dan membuat mu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku" Ujarnya.

 **Mansion Namikaze**

"Ne, teme pulanglah. Kau terlihat sangat kacau" memandangi Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hn"

"Kalau ada masalah katakan padaku, oke?" ucap Naruto.

"Oke"

"Baiklah, terimakasih teme sudah menemaniku hari ini~" ujarnya "Sampai ketemu besok dan hati-hati" lanjutnya seraya mengecup pipi pemuda raven tersebut.

"Hn"

...

"Tadaima~" ucap Naruto.

"Kau baru pulang bocah!" teriak seseorag dari ruang keluarga.

"Eh? Kyuu-nii?" gumam Naruto "Kyuu-nii kau sudah pulanggggggg!" teriaknya dengan menerjang orang tersebut.

"Apa-apan kau bocah lepaskan aku!" Titah pemuda dengan surai jinga dengan sepasang iris _ruby._

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kalau aku tahu aku pasti akan menjemputmu?" Ujar Naruto langsung mendapatkan hadiah manis dari sang kakak.

 _Takk!_

"Itteeee~" Ucap Naruto mengusap surai pirangnya.

"Jadi kau melupakan kapan kepulangan ku ha?!" mendengar pengakuan dari sang adik yang melupakan kapan kepulangannya Kyuubi pun naik pitam "Kau! Akan ku beri pelajaran!"

"Hwwaaaaaaaa" teriak Naruto berlari menjauhi sang kakak "Kaa-saan tolong Naru~"

Sejenak kita tinggalkan Namikaze bersaudara ini ..

 **Mansion Uchiha**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Hari ini berasa sangat berat baginya (untuk pertama kali uchiha merasa terbebani) dengan kemunculan Neji dan kenyataan bahwa Neji ingin sekali kepadanya. Menghempaskan badannya ke kasur _king size_ dan memejamkan matanya, berharap menemukan ketenangan. Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan matanya, ia terpaksa membuka setelah merasakan _hand phone_ nya bergetar.

'Gaara?' Batinnya. Maklum pemuda bersurai merah jarang sekali mengngontak Sasuke, kalalu bukan Sasuke dulu yang mengngontaknya.

 **From : Gaara**

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Jauhi Neji sebelum hal buruk terjadi.**

'Apa ini sebuah peringatan? Apa haknya mencampuri urusan pribadinya? Jika aku mendekatinya memang apa yang akan terjadi?' batin Sasuke, lalu mengangkat tangannya berusaha melemparkan _hand phone-_ nya sebelum satu pesan kembali menggetarkan _hand phone_ -nya.

 **From : Kiba**

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Jika kau kembali padanya dan menyakiti Naru, akan ku penggal kepalamu dan menjadikannya makanan Akamaru! Aku sedang tidak bercanda dengan mu Uchiha!**

'Apa-apan ini? Apa kalian bersekongkol?' batin Sasuke kesal dan melemparkan _hand phone_ -nya entah kemana.

"Ne Ototou, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" suara baritone membuat Sasuke berlaih dari posisinya menjadi duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini aniki?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Kau ini, apa seperti ini cara menyambut aniki mu pulang?" Sahut Itachi putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Haah tidak ada yang berubah dari mu Ototou. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang kakaknya dan langsung menghempaskan badannya kembali ke kasur dan menutup matanya.

 **#**

"Ohayou minnnaaaa~" suara Naruto melengking ke penjuru kelas.

"Ohayou Naruto" Jawab pemuda dengan alis tebal dengan rmabut bobnya "Semangat masa muda di pagi hari~"

"Ohayou Naru-Chan~" Salam Kiba.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang jagan memanggilku seperti itu Kiba" teriak Naruto.

"Merepotkan" Sahut manusia berambut nanas di sebelahnya "Sasuke rapat hari ini jadi?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Sebelumnya cek perlengkapan bersama Kiba terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Merepotkan" sekalilagi Shikamaru pun memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Ohayou Naruto~" Sapa Neji dengan senyumannya.

"Ohayou Neji~" balas Naruto "Kau datang pagi?"

"Ya begitulah~ apa kalian selalu berangkat bersama?" tanyanya.

"Huum!" Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya "Suke selalu menjemputku"

"Begitu rupanya" gumamnya "Oh ya rapat yang kalian bicarakan itu rapat untu apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Untuk penyambutan siswa baru, apa kau mau ikut berpartisipasi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh" Jawab Naruto antusias "Datanglah ke ruang Student Council istirahat nanti" jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah"

 **#**

"Kenapa kita membawa berkas sebanyak ini Gaara?" keluh Naruto degan berkas menumpuk di kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah kita hanya di suruh untuk memberikan kepada kepala sekolah saja" Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi untuk apa sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya.

"Haah .. apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dari tadi?" Tanya Gaara mulai jengkel.

"Heheheh tidak" dengan cengiran andalannya.

Selepas dari kantor kepala sekolah _KIHS_ , Gaara dan Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauh dari kantor tersebut dan kembali ke ruangan Student Council. Sesampainya di depan ruangan Student Council..

"Ehh kenapa pintunya tidak di tutup?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin Sasuke atau yang lain barusan kembali dan belum menutup pintunya?" Jawab Gaara positif tingking.

"Tapi bukan kebiasaan Suke" jelas Naruto.

"Sudah lah kita masuk saja" ajak Gaara.

Baru saja Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Student Council yang stengah terbuka, sebuah pemandangan tertangkap olah kedua iris _sapphire_ -nya. Membuatnya membulatkan iris matanya sempurna dan membuat badanya tak bisa digerakkan. Gaara yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto pun iku memalingkan matanya mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat. Begitu ia tahu apa yang sedang Naruto pandang ia langsung metutup mata Naruto dan membalikkan badan Naruto kerahnya dan merangkulnya dan mengelus punggungnya berlahan.

Rasa sesak langsung menyerang dadanya, sesak? Tidak, tidak hanya itu rasa sakit yang teramat dalam juga menyerangnnya. Kini ia memegang dadanya, meremasnya berharap rasa itu akan segera hilang, tapi kenyataannya rasa itu semakin menggila, air mata pun tak terbendung lagi mengalir seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menemaninya.

"Sudahlah Naru, ada aku di sini" Gaara mencoba menenagkan Naruto yang mulai terisak "Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Ti-Tidak, A-aku tidak apa-apa" Sahutnya setengah terisak.

"Tenagkan lah dirimu Naruto. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini" Timpal Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan Naruto sekarang, berlari dari kenyataan yang sudah mendatangginya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu?" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan.

"Hanya menunggu kalian" Sahut Kiba.

"Ayo masuk sekarang" Ajak Kiba "Naru, kau kenapa?" tanyanya setelah menengok kearah Naruto.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kenapa matamu merah?" Kiba mulai khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Hanya terkena debu" Sahut Gaara untuk menghilangkan ke khawatiran Kiba.

"Baiklah, ikut aku sekarang aku akan mengobatimu" Ucapnya dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah kepergian Kiba dan Naruto.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Aku tahu Naruto berbohong. Jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Shikamaru menuntut penjelasan.

" _Dia_ akan mengambil kembali apa yang menurutnya miliknya, dan Naruto melihat apa yang mereka lakukan" Jelas Gaara.

" _Dia_ sudah memulai rupanya" mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sementara di dalam ruangan tersebut..

"Ayo Naru cepat lah sebelum matamu infeksi" Kiba mulai panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Sahutnya lirih.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendengarkan keributan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Matanya terkena debu, jika tidak diobati nanti infeksi" Jelas Kiba.

"Aki tidak apa-apa" Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Coba kulihat" tangan Sasuke pun memegang pipi Naruto dan mengankatnya untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak apa-apa!" teriak Naruto dan menampik tangan Sasuke kasar.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto kepadanya, membuat Sasuke dan Kiba kaget pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu. Melihat tingkah laki yang berbeda dari Naruto mau tak mau membuat Sasuke juga khawatir, sedangkan Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah berteriak kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang" Jawab Naruto masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah setelah ini kita pulang" Sasuke menyanggupi.

 **#**

 **Mansion Namikaze**

"Istirahatlah Dobe" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya kata itu yang terucap oleh Naruto dan melangkah keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

...

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto

"Tumben kau lemas sekali bocah" sahut kakanya.

"Aku hanya lelah ni-saan"

"heeh! Aku tidak percaya kepadamu" jawabnya "Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi"

"Tidak ada ni-san" ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Akan ku cari tahu" ucap Kyuubi lirih.

 **Manson Inuzuka**

"Jadi apa yang aku tidak ketahui hari ini" Tanya Kiba kepada kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Gaara dengan tampang datarnta.

"Ayo lah jagan membohongi ku seperti itu" Timpal Kiba "Kau tahu, tadi Naruto meneriakki Sasuke"

"Benarkah?" Nada tak percaya pun keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Ada apa Sebenarnya?" Ujar Kiba dengan nada serius.

"Mereka telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan" Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Mereka? Siapa maksud mu?" Tanya Kiba

"Merepotkan! Siapa yang kau lihat di dalam ruangan tersebut selain kau dan Naruto?" Ujarnya.

"Sasuke dan ... Ya ampunn!" Teriak Kiba "Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?" Kiba mulai mengerti situasi yang dimaksudkan.

"Mereka .. " Sahut Gaara

 _ **Flahback on**_

 _Sasuke duduk di sofa panjang sibuk memeriksa lembaran yang akan di butuhkan untuk acara penyambutan yang akan di lakukan oleh para anggota Student Council._

 _"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke._

 _"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dingin._

 _"Hanya ingin membantu" jawabnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum._

 _"Tak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" tolakknya "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"_

 _"Kenapa?" Tanyanya._

 _"Jangan membuat ke adaan bertambah rumit Neji" ucap Sasuke._

 _"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin kembali ke sisimu" ujar Neji seakan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke._

 _"Karena itu, hentikan. Aku sudah memiliki Naruto" tegas Sasuke._

 _"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Neji memastikan._

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku?" tanya Neji_

 _"..."_

 _"Baiklah kalu begitu" ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk diatas pangkuannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke._

 _"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mu kembali, maka Naruto juga tidak boleh memilikimu" ucapnya._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Neji-pun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Sasuke, menjilat bibir Sasuke untuk mendapatkan izin memasuki mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan badan Neji darinya aat itu juga Neji terus melumat bibir Sasuke. Beberapa memenit setelah acara hisapan dan lumatan diantara keduanya, Neji pun mengakhirinya dengan menarik bibirnya menjahui bibir Sasuke hingan tercipta benang diatara mereka._

 _"Haah .. haah kau menikmatinya bukan?" ucap Neji di sela-sela nafasnya._

 _"Menyingkirlah dari ku sekarnag" perintah Sasuke._

 _"Jika tidak apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang Neji_

 _"Kau!" Sasuke mulai geram, ia tahi Neji bukanlah orang yang ajan dengan mudahnya menuruti perintahnya._

 _"Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika orang melihat apa yang kita lakukan, meskipun Naruto yang akan melihatnya" ucap Neji santai._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ku ha?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ejekan._

 _"Bahkan jika aku hanya menjadi selingkuhan mu aku tak keberatan" ujar Neji dengan tenang._

 _"Sebegitukah cintamu kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya._

 _Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Neji kembali menyerang bibir Sasuke tak hanya itu, Sasuke pun ikut andil dalam ciuman kali ini. Sasuke mulai menghisap bibir Neji dan menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kabut gairah bebar-benar menutup mata Sasuke sepenuhnya, ia tidak hanya menciumi pemuda tersebut, sekarang ia membalikkan posisi dimana Neji berada dibawahnya dan mulai mengerayangi badan pemuda tersebut. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari empat mata sedang memandang apa yang mereka lakukan dari balik pintu tersebut._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Mereka .. berciuman, melumat dan mengerayangi dan mereka melakukannya di depan mata Naruto" Jelas Gaara

"Apa?!" pekik Kiba "Jadi Uchiha berengsek itu benar-benar ingin menjadi makan Akamaru rupanya?"

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan Mata setengah terpejam.

"Baru tadi malam aku memperingatinya dan sekarang ia sudah melakukannya?" ucap Kiba "Akan ku penggal kepalanya besok pagi" lanjutnya dengan aura membara.

"Jangan kau lakukan apa pun sebelum Naruto mengatakan apa pun kepada kita" ucap Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tersakiti Gaara" ucap Kiba penuh ke khawatiran "Dan dia bodoh sekali terjebak untuk kedua kalinya".

 **#**

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepindahan Neji dan sebulan Semenjak kejadian di ruang Student Council, sejak itu pula bukan sekali atau dua kali ia memergoki Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan Neji di sekolah bukan hanya itu kini sikap Sasuke juga mulai beubah. Naruto juga berubah, ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan lebih banyak melamun, meskipun para sahabatnya mencoba untuk bercanda ia hanya akan menimpali sekali dua kali setelah itu ia akan kembali diam.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ke perpustakaan" Jawabnya singat

"Mau ku temanni?" melihat sifat Naruto yang berubah akhir-akhir ini membuat Kiba khawatir.

"Tak usah, kau tak perlu khawatir" Ucap Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kelas menuju perpustakaan.

Sampainya di perpustakaan ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan. Ia hanya duduk di kursi paling pojok dan melamun. Pada akhirnya ia mendengarkan suara-suara desahan dari rak buku paling belakang, pada awalnya ia hanya berfikir itu siswa yang sedang iseng. Tapi ntah kenapa kakinya membawanya mendekati rak tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai berani Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Bukanya kau juga menginginkannya Hyuuga" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Pemandangan yang akirnya ia sambut dengan matanya sekali lagi, bukan sekali lagi tapi dudah sangat sering, pemandangan dimana Sasuke bercumbu dengan Neji untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakit? Tentu saji hatinya bahkan terasa tercabik-cabik saat itu juga, ia pun berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Sasuke kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah melihat ke datangan Sasuke dan Neji bersama.

"Perpustakaan" Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Aku juga dari sana kenapa aku tidak melihatmu" timpal Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke "Atau kau tidak melihat ku?"

Mendengar sahutan Naruto kepadanya ia pun memalingkan wajahnya menuju Naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih memandang langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kapan-" sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya seorang guru memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Kembalilah ketempat duduk kalian dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" Teriak giri berambut perak dengan masker bertengger diwajahnya.

 **#**

 **Mansion Namikaze**

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto datar.

"Jangan membohongi ku Naruto?" Sasuke mulai menyelidiki

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong kepadamu Suke? Apa aku pernah membohongi mu Suke? Apa kau tahu tindakan orang yang sedang berbohong Suke? Memang apa yang harus ku sembunyikan darimu Suke? Apa aku punya rahasia sehingga harus ku sembunyikan darimu? Apa aku pernah melakukan itu?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pun keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah pertanyaan itu melayang. Naruto memandang keluar kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong, sementara Sasuke di selimuti dengan rasa kalut di hatinya.

"Ne, Suke~" ucapnya setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan membuat Sasuke meoleh kearahnya "Apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau menyangiku? Apa hanya aku yang ada di hatimu Suke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan menatap mata Sapphire Naruto, ia bisa melihat tatapan yang sulit di artikan dari sang Sapphire.

"Hn" hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke katakan, bukan kata 'iya' maupun 'tidak' hanya 'Hn' dan Naruto menyadari dengan jelas.

"Bukan jawaban itu yang mau ku dengar!" Naruto mulai berteriak "Susah kah untukmu untuk berkata 'iya' atau 'tidak'" masih dengan berteriak Naruto melepaskan _seat belt_ -nya dan keluar dari mobil Sasuke kemudian membanting pintunya dengan keras, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung di dalamnya.

Seharusnya pertanyaan itu mudah untuk Sasuke menjawabnya, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa memberikan kepastian kepada kekasihnya sendiri. Apa ia tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto selama ini?

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kakak dan ibunya yang sedang memanggilnya. Sudah dua bulan ini itulah yang Naruto lakukan, masuk kedalam kamarnya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan menaggis sejadi-jadinya.

 **#**

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba selama dua bulan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto.

"Lihat lah dirimu, kau sangat mengerikan Naruto" ucapnya dengan menunjuk kedua mata Naruto "Kau lihat lingkaran hitan sudah bertengger di matamu, sebentar lagi kau pasti seperti Gaara"

"Apa kau bilang?" ujar Gaara yang mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Hehehe tidak ada kan Naru~" ucap Kiba bersembuyi di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Sudahlah Gaara, Kiba hanya bercanda" Ucap Naruto menenggahi.

"Apa kau tidak tidur lagi Naruto?" tanya Gaara penuh ke khawatiran, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir "Kau harus ke dokter secepatnya Naruto? Ini hampir dua minggu kau seperti itu"

"Kenapa kau yang perhatian, pacarnya saja tidak peduli" Sindir Kiba.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langusng menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi Sang sapphire sudah melenggang pergi menjauhi kelas.

"Kau mau kemana Narutoooo?" teriak Kiba.

"Hari ini kita ada kerja kelompok di rumah Suke kan?" ucapnya "aku tunggu kalian di bawah."

 **#**

 **Mansion Uchiha**

"Tadaima~" salam kompak dari Sasuke dan temannya.

"Waaahhh tumben sekali Ototou membawa teman-temannya kesini?" timpali sosok yang menurut teman Sasuke mirip dengannya hanya sikap mereka dan tanda lahir yang ada di wajahnya membedakan keduannya.

"Hn"

"Kau dingin sekali Ototou" Sahut Itachi "Kalian masuklah"

"Terima kasih" Sahut yang lain.

"Naru~ kau juga ikut" pekik Itachi lalu memeluknya dengan erat setelah melihat Naruto berada di antara Sasuke yang lain.

"Iya Ni-san" jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ada apa dengan mu Naruto? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Bagaimana ada lingkaran hitan di wajah mu? Apa Kyuu tidak memperlakukan mu dengan baik? Atau Sasuke yang melakukannya? Katakan kepada ku Naru~" Itachi mulai OOC melihat keadaan Naruto, kenapa? Yahh karena Itachi lebih sayang pada Naruto dari pada Sasuke hehe

"Aku tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii, kau tak perlu se khawatir ini" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, susulah temanmu yang lain" ucap Itachi mengalah.

Setelah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke, Itachi di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Itachi-san lama tidak bertemu?" sapa pemuda tersebut.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Menggerjakan tugas kelompok Itachi-san" sahutnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau, jangan pernah mendekati adik ku kembali Hyuuga" ancam Itachi

"Kita lihat saja nanti~" ucapnya dengan _sing a song_ seraya meninggalkan Itachi.

Setelah acara kerja kelompok selesai dan semua teman Sasuke pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, Itachi menghadang Sasuke didepan kamarnya.

"Ototou katakan kepadaku kalau kau tidak akan kembali pada pemuda Hyuuga terebut" Ucap Itachi datar.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu" sahut Sasuke tak kalah dingin.

"Jangan pernah kembali kepadanya Sasuke" ucap Itachi penuh makna.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak kah kau ingat apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu? Apa kau tidak ingat kau sudah mempunyai Naruto di sampingmu?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa jika aku menginginkan keduannya?" ucap Itachi menantang.

"Kau hanya akan menyesalinya Sasuke" ucap Itachi "Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan keduanya, kau harus memilih Ototou."

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _5 tahun yang lalu..._

 _"Neji, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu" ujar pemuda dengan mata onyx-nya._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke?" sahut pemuda di hadapannya._

 _"Aku.. aku menyukaimu" ucapnya lirih._

 _"Kau menyukai ku Sasuke?" ulang pemuda bernama Neji tersebut._

 _"I-iya, aku menyukaimu, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Kau tahu kita sudah berteman lama, tapi ini bukan hanya perasaan antara teman" jelas Sasuke._

 _"Apa kau tidak sedang bercanda kepadaku Sasuke?" Neji memastikan._

 _"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu miliku seorang, jadi mau kah kau?"_

 _"Baiklah aku mau" kemudiam ia tersenyum_

 _"Jadi Sasuke kau benar-benar jadian dengan Neji?" tanya Kiba dengan nada antusias._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Waaaahhh selamat yaaa. Bagaimana jika kalian berdua mentraktir kita? Hitung-hitung merayakan hubungan kalian dan persahabatan kita" ucap Kiba._

 _"Boleh saja, tapi Sasuke yang akan membayar semuanya" ucap Neji._

 _"Hei, kenapa aku? Haaah baiklah" kata Sasuke_

 _Berita tentang Uchiha dan Hyuuga telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih pun menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan cepat. Hingga berita itu terdengar oleh seseorang.._

 _"Jadi kau benar-benar menerimanya?" tanya pemuda tersebut._

 _"Yaah begitulah" Jawab Neji santai._

 _"Kau menduakan ku sekarang ha?" tanyanya denga nada menggoda._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Apa kau cemburu?"_

 _"Siapa yang tidak cemburu di duakan oleh pacarnya" kata sang pemuda menggeratkan pelukkannya ke pinggang Neji._

 _"Aku tak akan menduakan mu, anggap saja sedang bermain-main" kata Neji dengan menatap pemuda di depannya._

 _"Kau hanya memanfatkannya"_

 _"Bisa di bilang seperti itu" ujarnya tanpa rasa beban._

 _Sementara kedua pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat interaksi mereka sekaligus mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Keduda pemuda tersebut tercengang di buatnya._

 _"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Neji?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah._

 _"Tidak. Aku mencintainya"_

 _"Apa dia juga mencintaimu Sasuke?" Giliran pemuda dengan surai coklat bertanya._

 _"Jika tidak bagaimana kami bisa bertahan selama satu tahun ini"_

 _"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya kedua pemuda tersebut berbarengan._

 _"Ada apa dengan kalian Gaara, Kiba?" Sasuke berbalik tanya._

 _"Kami.. tadi .. kami.. arrrggghh kenapa susah sekali memberitahunya Gaara?" Ucap Kiba._

 _"Kami tadi melihat Neji dengan salah satu senpai dan mereka sedang bermesraan" ucap Gaara datar._

 _"Kau pasti berbohong" kata Sasuke tak kalah dingin._

 _"Mereka tak mungkin berbohong Sasuke" Shikamaru mulai ikut berbicara._

 _"Apa kau juga melihatnta?" Sasuke berbalik tanya._

 _"Tidak. Tapi semua senpai di sekolah ini juga tahu Neji itu milik siapa, dia bukan milikmu" Shikamaru menjelaskan._

 _"Kalian pasti berbohong" kata Sasuke_

 _"Buat apa kami membohogi sahabat kami sendiri?" ujar Kiba._

 _"Jika kalian tidak membohongi ku terus apa?!" Sasuke berteriak "Mengatakan bahwa Neji mempunyai selingkuhan? Bukan kah kalian sahabatnya juga? Kalian tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami?" lanjutnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas._

 _"Jika kami tidak setuju, maka kami akan mengatakannya dari awal" jawab Garra datar._

 _"Aku tak akan mempercayai kalian" ucap Sasuke kembali dingin "Teman macam apa kalian"_

 _"Teman yang peduli denganmu bodoh!" teriak Kiba kehabisan kesabaran._

 _"Peduli katamu? Apa ini yang kaliam sebut dengan peduli? Aku tidak akan percaya dengan kalian" ucap Sasuke sinis._

 _"Tak apa. Kami hanya peduli denganmu karena kau sahabat kami. Jangan menyesal saat kau sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Shikamaru_

 _Setelah mengatakannya, Shikamaru, kiba dan Gaara pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam tak bergerak bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka melakukannya karena peduli, siapa yang mau sahabatnya di sakiti orang lain terlebih orang itu juga dekat dengan mereka._

 _"Apa yang sedang kaliam lakukan di sini?" sapanya saat bertemu dengan Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru._

 _"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Kiba dengan nada tidak suka._

 _"Hei, kenapa dengan dirimu?" Tanyanya kembali._

 _"Jangan kira kami tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakang Sasuke, Neji" jawab Shikamru._

 _"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyanya dengan nada tanpa beban._

 _"Dan kami sudah memberi tahunya" ucap Gaara datar._

 _"Dan dia tidak akan percaya kepada kalian" balas Neji._

 _ **Flashback off**_

* * *

Hwaaaa akhirnya bisa panjang juga~

Terimakasih atas review-nya, yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite juga~ maaf jika ada salah pada penulisan nama dan yang mungkin belum tertulis #bow

 **Retnoelf (Guest), mifta cinya, elysifujo, zhiewon189, choikim1310, dahlia lyana palevi, vira-hime, rinoviana, sivanya anggarada, chenie21, nisfimifta, kyuubi no kitsune4485, blackCrows1001, yuiko narahasi, yukiko senju, aprieelyan, afh596, SNlop**

 **Dont forget to review in the box below :D**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Jadi kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyanya dengan nada tanpa beban._

 _"Dan kami sudah memberi tahunya" ucap Gaara datar._

 _"Dan dia tidak akan percaya kepada kalian" balas Neji._

 _ **Flashback off**_

* * *

Back to You

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bisa sakit mendadak, Dll

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

All Characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T or T+

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

* * *

"Jadi?" tanyanya kepada pemuda yang sedang memainkan pinggiran kaleng cola dengan jarinya.

"Jadi? untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanyanya lagi, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaanya" ujarnya lirih.

"Keadaan siapa yang kau maksud Kyuu?" sang pemuda meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda bersurai jingga di hadapannya.

"Naruto."

"Kenapa dengannya?" katanya "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya "Akhir-akhir ini tindakannya tidak wajar. Dia selalu mengunci diri dikamar, makan tidak teratur, bahkan setiap malam aku bisa mendengarnya sedang terisak, Itachi" tambahnya kepada pemuda dengan surai raven di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya langsung kepadanya Kyuu?" sang pemuda raven bertanya kembali.

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Apa dia memiliki masalah dengan Sasuke?" ucapnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sasuke bertindak seperti biasa" ucapnya.

"Kau kan seorang dokter dan psikiater terbaik, aku ingin kau melihat kondisinya" pinta pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah Kyuu."

 **#**

 **Mansion Namikaze**

Di sinilah mereka berada, di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan yang minim menunggu sang empu untuk berbicara. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, hanya keheingan yang menyelimuti mereka. Tiga pasang mata menatap seseorang di depannya, dengan tatapan keprihatinan.

"Jadi katakan kepadaku, apa hubungan mereka sebelumnya?" pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya "Katakan kepada ku, katakan semuanya"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu" ucap salah satu pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak! Jika kau mengatakannya kau akan menyakitinya" teriak pemuda yang lain.

"Dia sudah tersakiti! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" bentak pemuda itu kembali.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mengatakan yang sejujurnya" sahut pemuda di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik Naruto" ucap pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato 'Ai'-nya "Mereka adalah mantan kekasih, Neji memutuskan Sasuke sepihak dan meninggalkannya-"

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang sahabat.

"-dan kau juga tahu bahwa mereka mulai menjalin hubungan kembali."

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari sahabatnya. Cairan bening tak terhindar saat membeai kedua pipinya. Kenyataan itulah yang selalu Naruto takutkan, kenyataan yang selalu ia hindari kebenarannya, kenyataan yang membuat hatinya hancur seketika.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan beranggapan itu semua tidak terjadi Naru" ucap pemuda berambut nanas.

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti ini Naru" kini pemuda dengan tato segitiga memohon "Jangan kau sakiti dirimu lebih dari ini, aku tak sanggup melihat mu seperti ini. Kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang dulu" pintanya.

Sedangkan pemuda itu terus mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan luka akan penghianatan yang dalam. Ia kini terisak, terisak dalam diam.

"Bahkan kalian tahu, _my heart would stop without him"_ ucap di tengah isakkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau berpura-pura itu tidak terjadi, hm?" tanya Gaara.

".."

"Apa kau mau melakukannya sampai dia menyadari kau sudah mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan?"

".."

"Atau kau akan melakukannya seumur hidupmu?"

"Hentikan Gaara!" teriak Kiba

Pemuda tersebut menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan pemuda dengan tato segitiga berbaliknya masih berjuang menenagkan sang sahabat. Gaara mengerti jika ia secara tidak langsung menaburkan garam pada lukannya, tetapi ia hanya ingin menyedarkan sang sahabat yang suadh ia anggap menjadi adik.

"Setidaknya bangkitlah dari keterpurukkanmu Naruto" ujar Gaara pilu "Kau masih memiliki kami."

 **...**

"Naruto turun lah waktunya sarapan" teriak sang kakak.

Pagi itu rasanya tidak ada yang berbeda bagi Naruto, kini setiap hari baginya adalah sebuah penyiksaan. Di mulai dari penghianatan oleh sang kekasih, masalalu sang kekasih dan kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia terima sampai sekarang.

"Makanlah" ucap sang kakak dengan menyuguhkan sepiring _omurice_.

"Terima kasih"

"Jadi, kau mau cerita sesuatu kepada ku Naru?" tanya sang kakak memecahkan keheningan.

"Dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" tannyanya.

"Tou-san sedang dinas, Kaa-san menemaninya. Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak" jawabnya dingin dengan memainkan makanannya.

"Hei! Itu untuk dimakan bukan mainan" teriak sang kakak "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada Nii-san" jawabnya "aku selesai."

"Hei habiskan makannanmu!" teriaknya (untuk kesekian kalinya)

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamarnya, menghempaskan badanya yang semakin kurus ke tepat tidurnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Menatap laingi-langit kamar dengan memori penghianatan yang terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

"Moshi-moshi" ucapnya

"Iya Naru?" jawab seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Kau jadi mengantarku hari ini Suke?" tanyanya.

"Gomen ne Naru.. aku harus mengantar ibuku ke pameran fashion"

"Tapi kau sudah janji Suke?" ucapnya dengan sedih.

"Lain kali akan ku antar, aku janji" Sasuke menyanggupi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" Naruto menutup telefon sepihak.

Marah? Kenapa ia harus marah? Sasuke hanya mengantar ibunya tapi kenapa ia harus marah? Apa ia sudah tidak percaya lagi dengannya?

"Kau mau kemana bocah?" tanya sang kakak.

"Pameran buku"

"Apa Sasuke tidak mengantarmu?"

"Tidak, ia sedang mengantar Mikoto ba-san ke pameran fashion"

"Apa perlu ku antar?" sang kakak menawari.

"Tidak. Aku akan naik taksi" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan sang kakak.

 **...**

 **Konoha Bookstore**

Setelah turun dari taksi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pameran buku di toko yang biasa ia kunjungi. Mencari buku, membayar dan pulang. Awal rencana yang bagus bukan? Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mall yang tak jauh dari toko tersebut.

 **Mall of Konoha**

Langkah kakinya terus membawanya mengitari mall tersebut tanpa tujuan. Dari lantai satu sampai berikutnya, hingga tatapanya berhenti di salah satu toko dilantai tersebut. Pemuda dengan suari raven dengan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang. Sebuah kebetulan bukan bisa bertemu dengan mereka di sini?

'Ah rupanya Mikoto ba-san sekarang berubah menjadi pemuda bersurai coklat' batin Naruto miris. Lengan pemuda bersurai raven dengan indahnya bertengger manis di pinggang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Pemandangan yang indah sehingga membuat matanya perih dan dadanya berdenyut penuh kesakitan.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menekan nomor ponsel seseorang mencoba menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab si empunya telepon.

"Masih bersama Mikoto Ba-san Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya"

"Bagaimana kau menikmatinya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari ke dua orang di depannya, sedang mereka tidak sadar akan seseorang yang mengawasinya.

"Iya, kau ingin aku membawakan sesuatu untuk mu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin" tolaknya.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa membelikan sesuatu untukmu sebagai tanda minta maaf" jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, pulang lah jika kau mau aku memaafkanmu" pinta Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa"

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian berdua" ucap Naruto serak menahan tangisannya.

"Tapi Na-"

Memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tepat itu membawa kepedihan bersamanya. Air mata terus membingkai wajah manisnya untuk sekian kalinya, bahkan rasa sakitnya terus bertambah.

 **Mansion Namikaze.**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto.

"kau sudah pulang bocah?" tanya sang kakak.

"Iya"

"Kau keluar bersama Sasuke hari ini?" tanya seseorang.

"Eh? Itachi-nii?" ucapnya "Tidak aku sedang tidak bersamanya."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Habis menagis?" Tanya Kyuubi khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya terkena debu" ucapnya "aku keatas."

"Aku yakin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi bersama Naruto hari ini" ucap Itachi.

"Terus kau menuduh adikku berbohong keriput?!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak-"

"Naruto bilang Sasuke pergi dengan Mikoto Ba-san hari ini" potong Kyuubi.

"Apa?" Itachi bingung "Kaa-san di rumah, anak itu benar-benar. Aku akan menelponya"

"Sampai adik ku ia bohongi, akan ku buat bubur ayam Sasuke" ucap Kyuubi.

"Moshi-Moshi? Sasuke kau dimana?" tanya sang kakak _to the point_ tanpa mendengarkan celotehan Kyuubi _._

"Aku di Mall"

"Kau bersama siapa di sana?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku bersama Naruto"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia membohongi Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi.

 _ **Prankkk**_

"NARUTOOO!" teriak kedua oarang tersebut panik membawa segera kakinya menuju sumber suara.

"Naruto, buka pintunya!" teriak sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, buka pintunya" teriak Itachi.

"Naruto cepat buka pintunya!" sang kakak terus menggedor- gedor pintu di depannya "Ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kita dobrak saja pintunya."

 _ **Brraakk**_

Pintu sukses terbuka dengan indahnya menampilkan sosok pemuda berdiri membelakngi mereka dengan sepihan kaca di salah satu tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Buang benda itu Naruto!" teriak sang kakak.

"Nii-san .. hiks .. nii-san" ucap sang pemuda tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya meneteskan bulir kesedihan dari sapphirenya.

"Buang kaca itu Naru!" pinta sang kakak mendekati sang adik.

"Jangan mendekat Nii-san!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan mu Naru" teriak sang kakak khawatir "Jika kau mempunyai masalah katakan padaku, aku kakak mu"

"Naruto letakkan kaca itu, ok?" pinta Itachi dengan mendekati Naruto berlahan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dengan memegangi kepalanya.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Kyuubi lagsung berlari menghampiri sang adik memeluknya dan membuang kaca tersebut. Mendekap sang adik ke dalam dekapan kehangatan seraya menenagkannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naru?" ucapnya.

"Sakit nii-san .. hiks .. sakit" ucapnya dengan senggukkan.

"Dimana yang sakit Naru? Katakan kepada Nii-san" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada panik memegang kedua pundak sang adik.

"Di-di sini Nii-san hiks .. di sini" Naruto menunjuk bagian dadanya dengan tangan yang bergetar "Tidak! Semuannya sakit Nii-san" ucapnya dengan tangis pilunya.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya pemuda dengan surai coklat di sampingnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa"

"Siapa yang menelpon mu tadi?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aniki, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah"

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang" ajak Sasuke.

"Huum. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini" ucapnya dengan riang.

"Hn."

Setelah menerima telepon dari Naruto, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal ini kepadanya? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku membohonginya meskipun ia selalu mempercayaiku. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat parkir, tapi mendadak aku merasakan firasat aneh yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" kata sang pemuda.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya "Kau terlihat gelisah"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa Neji"

 **Sasuke POV end.**

 **Normal POV**

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya Itachi? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Sejak kapan ia seperti ini?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya ia seperti itu" jawab Kyuubi "Katakan kepadaku, kenapa?"

"Ia sangat tertekan Kyuu" jawab sang raven "Depresi berat tepatnya"

"Apa?!" teriak Kyuubi "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebaiknya kau tanya kepada teman-temannya" Itchi berkomentar.

"Baiklah, akan ku suruh mereka datang sekarang"

Bagaikan terkena petir di siang bolong. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi sekarang, bagaimana bisa adik tercintanya terkena depresi berat, bahkan ia sebagi kakak tidak mengerti keadaannya.

Kepalanya berasa akan pecah saat ini juga, mendapati kondisi sang adik yang bisa saja bertambah buruk dan parahnya ia tidak mengetahui penyebab ini semua.

"Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi pada tiga sahabat Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik berbalik tanya.

"Katakan saja bocah!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengatakannya. Tapi katakan dulu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto" ujar Gaara.

"Haah! Baiklah ikuti aku" Kyuubi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang adik.

"Masuklah" pinta Kyuubi.

Gelap itulah kesan pertama yang mereka bertiga tangkap. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, bagaikan goa yang tak terjamah cahaya dan di liputi keheningan.

Pandangan mereka menuju sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Sosok tersebut lebih kurus dari terakhir yang ia lihat.

"Naruto" ucap Kiba lirih dengan mendekati Naruto "Ada apa denganmu?"

".."

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" ia kembali bertanya dengan menatap sang sapphire yang sudah tidak bercahaya lagi.

".."

"Naruto" ia kembali berucap lirih.

"Jadi kalian mau mengatakannya kepada ku?" sang kakak akhirnya berucap.

"Ini berawal dari kepulangan Neji" ujar Gaara "Yang membuat Sasuke berpaling dari Naruto"

"Apa?! Coba katakan sekali lagi apa maksudmu?!" ucap Kyuubi "Dan siapa itu Neji?."

"Merepotkan. Singkatnya Sasuke selingkuh dari Naruto dan Naruto tahu itu" jelas Shikamaru.

"Neji adalah mantan Sasuke" tambah Itachi.

"Sailan!" umpat Kyuubi "Akan ku buat dia tidak pernah melihat dunia lagi" ujarnya kemudian dengan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Itachi menahan lengan Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja mau menghajar adik kesayanganmu" ucap Kyuubi "Dan lepaskan tanganku" menghempaskan tangan Itachi dengan kasar.

"Jagan gegabah. Lihatlah kondisi Naruto sekarang, dia lebih membutuhkan mu" ucap Itachi.

"Dan membiarkan adikmu menyakiti Naruto terus? Tidak terimakasih!" teriak Kyuubi "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya sekarang."

"Sebaiknya Kyuu-san tetap di sini, kami yang akan melakukannya." Gaara menimpali.

"Kami tahu, sesakitnya Naruto ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke di sakiti oleh orang lain karena itu .. ia memilih bungkam" ucap Kiba lirih.

"Bodohnya anak itu" Kyuubi merutuki nasib adiknya yang terlampau baik "Baiklah, jangan katakan kondisi Naruto kepada siapapun termasuk SASUKE!" ucap Kyuubi penuh tekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Itu berlaku kepadamu keriput!" tambahnya.

"Hn. Paling tidak kita harus melakukan terapi untuknya." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan!" titah Kyuubi.

 **#**

 **KIHS**

Satu minggu kemudian baik Gaara, Shikamaru maupun Kiba masih mengunci rapat mulut mereka mengenai kondisi Naruto. Mereka bahkan tidak mengungkit atau menyebut nama Naruto kecuali teman sekelas mereka menayakannya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, bahkan seminggu ini ia seperti tidak menyedari ketidak hadiran Naruto.

"Ne, Kiba kenapa seminggu ini Naruto tidak masuk?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. etto .. Naru .." ucap Kiba terbata-bata.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti Hinata ha?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Apa katamu? Kau kira aku gagap?" teriak Kiba.

"Bukannya kau tadi seperti itu ha? Menjawab dimana Naruto saja tidak bisa" dengus Sasukra kesal.

"Tanyakan saja pada kekasihnya, kenapa padaku BAKA!" teriak Kiba.

"Oh ya aku lupa" ucap Sakura dengan menepuk jidatnya "Ne, Sasuke-kun Naruto kenapa tidak masik seminggu ini?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Ano .. itu maksudnya apa ya?" tannya Sakura kembali.

"Hn."

"Haaah! Tak bisa kah kau menggunakan bahasa manusia?" urat kesal mulai menghiasi jidat Sakura "Tidak kau kekasihnya dan kau sahabatnya" menunjuk Shika, Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian "Bagaimana kalian tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak masuk?"

"Sakura kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Kau akan menghilangkan semangat masa mudamu" ucap pemuda berambut mangkok.

"Diam kau Lee!" titiah Sakura seraya meninggalkan bangku tersebut.

"Katakan kenapa Naruto tidak masuk hari ini?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah ke pergian Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu ha?" ucap Kiba.

"Aku kekasihnya"

"Kekasih dari mana yang kau maksud? Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri?" ucap Kiba acuh.

 **#**

Setelah bel menandakan sekolah telah usai, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan dengan segera memacu mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sang sapphire.

 **Mansion Namikaze**

Kini mobil berwarna hitam legam tersebut berhenti di depan kediaman sang sapphire. Ia lekas melepas _seat belt_ -nya dan bergegas menuju rumah sang sapphire.

"Ah, uchiha-sama apa yang membawa anda kesini?" tanya sang penjaga rumah.

"Aku ingin menemui Naruto"

"Maafkan saya, tetapi Naruto-sama sedang tidak ada di rumah"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Biar kan aku masuk sekarang?" ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf kan saya Kyuubi-sama tidak mengizinkan anda untuk masuk kedalam" ucap sang penjaga.

"Jadi kau mau dengan kekerasan ha?" ucap Sasuke lantang, saat itu juga Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya kepada pelayan tersebut. Saat tiu juga sang pelayan dengan mudahnya menghindar dan memiting tangan Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-sama, anda tidak boleh memasuki rumah ini" ucapnya masih dengan nada sopan.

"Lepaskan tangan ku brengsek!" umpat Sasuke.

"Silahkan anda kembali pulang Uchiha-sama" perintah penjada tersebut seraya masuke kembali kedalam rumah dan mengunci pagar rumah tersebut.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!' Sasuke terus merapalkan kata tersebut di dalam mobil dengan memukulkan tangannya kepada stir berkali-kali. Kenapa ia bisa tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah tidak masuke sejak lama? Ia kembali memukul stir mobil tersebut dan mengumpat meninggalkan rumah sang sapphire.

"Kerja bagus" ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata mengawasi sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih Kyuubi-sama"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan mu seperti biasanya" ucapnya "Jangan pernah biarkan Uchiha Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah ini lagi" lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan orang tersebut.

 **...**

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Baik nii-san" ucap sang sapphire.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya sang kakak mendekati sand adik.

"Bisa aku pergi kesekolah besok?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon temanmu untuk menjemputmu besok" ucap sang kakak menyanggupi.

"Terimakasih" ujarnya tulus "Dan maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

"Nii-san .. jika ada orang yang menghianatimu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga" jawab sang kakak tanpa ragu.

"Kau terlalu jahat nii-san" ucap Naruto.

"Dan kau terlalu baik Naru" balas sang kakak.

"Apa itu salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah" ucap sang kakak dengan merengkuh tubuh sang adik kedalam pelukannya "Hanya mereka yang menyalahkan kebaikan kita."

"Apa aku harus membenci mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kau harus memaafkan mereka meskipun itu susah dan menyakitkan" jawab Kyuubi seakan tahu kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan sang adik.

"Bagaimana dengan jika orang yang kita sayangi .. memilih orang lain?" ucapnya serak menahan air matanya.

"Maka kita harus mengalah dan melepasnya" ucap sang kakak dengan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Ta-tapi itu menyakitkan nii-san" air matanya kini tidak terbendung lagi, mengalir bagaikan mata air.

"Karena itulah kita harus berkorban demi orang yang kita sayangi."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melepasnya nii-san hiks"

"Belajarlah. Jika kau tidak melepasnya kau akan terus terluka" ucap sang kakak dengan mengelus surai pirang adik tercintanya "Kita hanya bisa mengalah."

"Aku tak bisa nii-san .. hiks .. aku tak mau .. hiks .. aku tak ingin" ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Untuk sekalian kalinya ia melihat adik tercintanya mengeluarkan airmata untuk orang yang telah menyakitinya. Miris. Sangat miris, bagaiman ia bisa melihat adiknya menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama orang tersebut dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Selama seminggu sejak kejadian percobaan bunuh diri adiknya, ia tak bisa membiarkan adiknya terus seperti itu. Melihatnya menangis meraung-raung bahkan sang adik tidak bisa sekedar untuk menutup matanya untuk beriistirahat. Sekali sang sapphire menutup matanya, detik itu juga ia akan terbangun dan berteiak kesakitan seolah seseorang telah mengambil hal berharga dari hidupnya.

 **#**

 **KIHS 7 A.M**

"Narutooooooo" teriak sang gadis saat sang sapphire memasuki kelas "Kemana saja kau seminggu ini ha? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakknya kepada kita? Kita ini temanmu Naru? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Astagaaaa! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau kurus sekali? Kau pucat? Apa kau masih sakit?" ucap Sakura dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" jawab sang sapphire dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Dobe. Ikut aku sekarang" titah sang raven dengan menarik tangan Naruto saat setelah Naruto menjawab ucapan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan tangan Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

"Diam kau!" teriak sang raven meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Shika kita harus mengejarnya" ucap Kiba khawatir.

"Biarkan" sahut Shikamaru sepeninggal dua orang tersebut.

 **... taman belakang sekolah**

"Lepaskan Suke, sakit" ucap Naruto.

"Katakan kepaaku kemana saja kau seminggu ini" ucap Sasuke semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pergelangan tanggan Naruto.

"Sa-sakit Suke" ucap Naruto meringis menahan sakit i pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan kepadaku Naruto!" bentak Sasuke dengan mendorong punggung Naruto ke belakang.

"Akh!"

"Katakan!" bentak Sasuke kembali.

"A-aku tidak kemana-mana Suke" ucap Naruto menahan nyeri di punggungnya.

"Jangan membohongi ku Naruto!" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku .. hiks .. tidak .. hiks .. membohongimu Suke" ucap Naruto dengan senggukkan, air mata turun membingkai wajah manisnya.

Melihat air mata yang turun dari mata sang sapphire untuk pertama kalinya, membuat hati Sasuke kalut. 'Apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada Naruto?' batin Sasuke. Tangannya beranjak untuk menghapus air mata sang sapphire, tapi sang sapphire menampiknya dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa .. hiks .. kau tidak mempercayaiku .. hiks .. Suke?" ucapnya dengan susah payah "Apa yang membuatmu .. hiks .. menjadi seperti ini .. hiks .. Suke?"

"Bahkan kau sekarang membuatku menanggis dan menyakitiku!" teriak Naruto masih dengan bulir air mata yang turun membingkai wajah tannya seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Naruto terus melanglahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke tempat duduknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam lengannya yang ia silangkan didepan bangku.

Menyadari Naruto telah kembali Kiba langsung menghampiri sang sahabat dan duduk sebelahnya. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, matanya menangkap bahu sang sahabat bergetar.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" teriak Kiba, sontak membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru yang berada di bangku Kiba menoleh dan menghamppiri sang sapphire.

"..."

"Naruto kau kenapa?" ucap Shikamaru.

"..." Naruto kekeh dalam diam.

 **Sraakk** pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar, menampakkan seseorang yang membuat Kiba berlari kearahnya dan melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Buag!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruto ha?!" teriak Kiba setelah satu pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi porselennya membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

 **Buag!**

"Jawab aku brengsek!" teriak Kiba sambil melayangkan bogeman ketiganya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Neji berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Hentikan Kiba!" teriak Shikamaru seraya menahan tangan Kiba untuk memukul Sasuke "Itu tidak akan membuat Naruto lebih baik."

"Lepaskan aku Shika!" teriak Kiba "Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga, lepaskan aku! Dan kau minggirlah dari hadapannku!" Kiba berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman Shikamaru. Sementara itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Naruto.

"Naruto.." ujarnya.

"Cukup sampai di situ" ujar Gaara yang berada si samping Naruto.

"Naru-" ucapnya masih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

"Berhentilah!" potong Gaara "Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan memukulmu."

"Kau tidak punya urusan denganku" ucap Sasuke dengan menatap tajam Gaara.

"Itu akan menjadi urusannku jika kau terus menyakiti Naruto" ucapnya tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Mingg-" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pulanng" potong Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Baiklah kita pulang" ujar Gaara mengandeng tangan Naruto meninggalkan kelas di ikuti kedua sahabatnya.

 **#**

 **Mansion Namikaze**

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya kali ini?" sungut pemuda bersurai jingga.

"Kami tidak tahu" ujar Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tidak tahu?!" teriak sang pemuda.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar" ujar Shikamaru

Hening.

"Sudahlah, terimakasih sudah membawanya pulang" ucap sang pemuda tulus "Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke sekolah."

"Maafkan kami Kyuu-san. Kami tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kyuu-san tidak akan melarang kita untuk bertemu Naruto kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Kalian adalah sahabatnya aku tidak akan melarang" ucap Kyuubi "Hanya saja jangan biarkan pemuda itu kembali mendekati Naruto."

"Baiklah Kyuu-san." Ucap ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Setelah kepergian ketiga pemuda tersebut, Namikaze Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang adik sekedar untuk mengecek kembali keadaan sang adik. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepada asiknya membuatnya merasa bersalah dan gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

"Apa kau merasa baikkan?" tanyanya.

"Kyuu-nii" sapa sang bungsu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya sang sulung.

"Tidak, terimakasih" tolaknya halus "Kyuu-nii?"

"Hm?"

"Dia sudah berubah, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap Naruto "Apa aku sudah tidak berarti untukya? Apa aku harus melepaskannya sekarang?" lanjutnya di iringi dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Lepaskanlah"

 **...**

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Tanyakan saja kepada adikmu keriput" ucap Kyuubi kesal.

"Haah! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jauhkan adikmu dari Naruto" ucap Kyuubi.

"Tidak mungkin, dia akan terus mengejarnya" kata Itachi "Kau lupa kami siapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli keriput" ucap Kyuubi "Jika aku harus membunuhnya maka akan aku lakukan."

"Berarti kau harus membunuhku dulu" ucap Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Dengan senag hati akan ku lakukan" ucap Kyuubi dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kyuu-chan~ kau jahat sekali~" Itachi merengek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Memalukan" teriak Kyuubi melihat kelakukan Itachi mendadak ngambek "Jika keadaannya terus seperti itu aku akan membawanya pergi dari konoha."

 **#**

Hari terus berganti begitu pula dengan bulan. Kini para siswa _KIHS_ di sibukkan dengan persiapan kenaikkan kelas dan liburan musim semi untuk siswa kelas 1 dan 2.

"Waah musin semi akan datang ..." ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benar sekali, bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan liburan untuk bulan depan?" ujar Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Kyoto?" usul Kiba.

"Boleh, tapi kita menginap dimana?" tanya Lee.

"Sasuke bukannya keluargamu mempunyai villa di Kyoto?" tanya Neji.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau menginap di sana saja, bolehkan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh? Boleh? Boleh?" ucap Ino.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun~" ucap Ino dan Sakura serempak.

"Ja-jadi si-siapa saja yang akan i-ikut?" tanya Hinta.

"Aku~~~~" jawab Ino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Chouji.

"Neji apa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Jika kalian mengizinkan maka aku akan ikut" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tidak ikut Naruto?" tanya Lee.

"Ikut.. kemana?" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sakura.

"Hehe ti..dak" ucap Naruto canggung "Jadi?"

"Kita akan mengadakan liburan ke Kyoto, dan menginap di villa Sasuke" jelas Sakura.

"Jadi kau ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku, Sakura, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Neji dan Kiba" jawab Ino "Jika Kiba ikut maka kalian bertiga akan ikutkan?" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk Shikamaru, Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura bahwa Neji akan ikut dalam acara tersebut, mendadak membuat _mood_ Naruto hilang dan ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura untuk memastikan, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sang Onyx.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto dengan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Ayolah Naruto ikutlah, demi masa muda mu" ucap Lee berapi-api.

"Tidak" ucap Naruto kembali memandang langit.

"Kenapa Naruto? Sasuke-kun bersedia menminjamkan villanya kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Aku .. tidak ingin"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ikut" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Heeee? Kenapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku tak jadi meminjamkan villa ku" ucap Sasuke.

"Apaaaaaaa?!" pekik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ayolah Naruto ikutlah~" bujuk Ino.

"I-ya Na-naruto-kun ikutlah" bujuk Hinata.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" ucap Naruto datar.

"Karena ada Sasuke, dan dia akan meminjamkan Villanya untuk kita" jawab Ino bersemangat.

"Paling tidak ikutlah karena kita Naruto" Lee ikut membujuk.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto datar.

"Baiklah, karena bertepatan musim semi, kita juga dapat menikmati _Hanami_ _1_ " ucap Ino penuh semangat.

 **#**

Hawa panas mulai menyelimuti Jepang, angin meniupkan hembusannya menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sekitarnya. Tak terasa bagi siswa _KIHS_ kini waktunya liburan telah tiba. Mereka sudah menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan yang akan mereka bawa sebelum berangkat.

"Waktunya berangkat!" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Selama perjalannan dari Konoha menuju Kyoto, Naruto berada di dalam satu mobil bersama Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Shino. Dan untuk sisanya berada di mobil Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Selama itu pula Naruto tidak membuka suaranya sedikitpun, ia lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kemudi, ia juga tidak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Apalagi mobil itu berisi oleh manusia yang bisa di bilang jarang bukan hampir tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Haah serasa pemakaman berjalan..

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke.

Semua mobil terpakir rapi di depan Vila tersebut, semua penumpang mulai turun dari mobil dan mengagumi pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan sore itu. Sebuah villa dengan gaya _Sukiya-zukuri_ _2_ langsungmenyambut mereka.

"Waaahhh Sasuke tak kusangka keluarga mu memiliki villa seindah ini" ucap Lee.

"Benar-benar" ucap Ino.

"Pililah kamar yang kalian inginkan" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Bagimana kalau kita berkaliling setelah ini?" usul Sakura.

"Baiklah" ucap yang lain bersamaan.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di susul dengan bintang yang mengiasi langit yang kelam, setelah acara pembagian kamar itu, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, dan Tenten mulai meninggalkan villa tersebut untuk menggelilingi daerah villa tersebut.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan kah kalian bersamanya?" Tenten berbalik tanya.

"Tidak, ia menghilang sore tadi" jawab Gaara datar.

"Eh? Apa kalian melihat Sasuke dan Neji, aku juga tidak melihat mereka?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin Naruto ikut dengan mereka" ucap Ino.

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Hinata.

"Mungkin, mereka menghilang di waktu yang sama" Jawab Shino.

"Hmmmm" gumam Lee dengan berfikir.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencarinya" ucap Kiba.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" ucap Gaara seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"Oii, kalian tidak ikut kami?" teriak Lee.

"Tidak!" sahut Kiba.

Bintang bersinar dengan terangnya di antara langit malam yang kelam tapa takut sinarnya akan redup di telan sang malam. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan dan arah mengelilingi daerah tersebut. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa setiap kelopak bungan sakura.

"Haaahh" Naruto menghela nafas dengan memandang pohon Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku pergi terlalu lama" ucap Naruto masih dengan posisi membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura "Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanku" lanjutnya.

Sapphire menatap kelamnya langit, mengingatkannya dengan sang pemilik mata tersebut. Mengingatkannya akan apa yang terjadi denganya dengan sang onyx. 'Apa ia harus mengalah' pikirnya, setelah hampir empat tahun bersama ia harus mengalah dengan masa lalu sang onyx.

"Haah! Pikiran ku mulai kacau lagi" ucap Naruto di akhiri dengan tawa miris.

Kini ia beranjak dari temapat tersebut, dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ki villa. Selama itu juga ia terus berfikir akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, benarkah ia harus mengalah dan melepaskan Sasuke?

'Sepertinya memang harus aku yang mengalah dan melepasnya' batin Naruto saat sapphire-nya menangkap pemandangan yang tak asing lagi baginya selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia terus termangu dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Menatap kedua sosok tersebut seakan, mereka adalah khayalan yang tidak pernah terjadi. Apa hatinya sakit? Tentu saja, bahkan jika ia harus terpanah tepat di jantungnya iyu tidak akan menyamai rasa sakit yang ia terima selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Nngghh" desahan pun lolos dari salah satu kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan suara baritone yang tidak asing di telinga Naruto.

"Haah .. kau benar-benar" ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hm?" ucapnya dengan tangan yang terus membelai sosok di depannya.

"Nggghhh" desahan terus beralun layaknya simfoni, "Bagaimana .. ngghh.. jika Naruto melihatnya .. haahhh?" menikmati setiap sentuhan dari sang dominan.

"Tidak akan."

"Haah kauuhh percaya dirih sekali haah?" ucapnya.

Naruto tanpa sadar terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang tersebut dan memegang pundak yang membelakanginya. Sontak pemuda tersebut kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, sehinga manik onyxnya bertemulangsung dengan sapphire.

"Na-naru .. a-apa yang kau lakukan di sisni?" tanyanya.

 **Plaakkk!** Satu tampatan berhasil mendarat di pipi porselen tersebut.

"Ne, Suke aku akan mengatakan sesuatu sekali dan dengarkan baik-baik" ucap Naruto dengan serak menahan air matanya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku bisa menjelask-" ucap Sasuke.

" _I've been tired and tired and I've been sick of it_ _3_ _, so let's end up this kind of relationship between you and I"_ potong Naruto "Selamat tinggal Sasuke" lanjutnya dengan menatap langsung sang onyx dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membingkai matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melepaskan Sasuke dan rasa sakit yang ia terima lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat itu.

"Naruto kau dari mana saja?" ucap Kiba saat Naruto memasuki villa tersebut.

".."

"Kau kenapa .. Naruto?" ucap Kiba mulai khawatir.

"Ki..ba .." ucap Naruto dengan bahu bergetar.

"Naruto" ucap Kiba dengan merangkul Naruto.

"Aku .. hiks .. sudah melepaskannya .. hiks .. kenapa masih sakit?" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Gaara.

"Ayo kita pulang ke Konoha" ucap Shikamaru.

Di awal musin semi, dimana buga sakura bermekaran menampakkan kendihaan yang di tunggu setiap tahunnya oleh semua orang. Saat itu juga hatinya hancur tak bersisa berbanding terbalik dengan bunga sakura.

…

* * *

hanami: festival musim semi, dimana setiap orang melihat mekarnya bunga sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Sukiya-zukuri_ _2: salah satu rumah tradisional Jepang, karena sulit buat di deskripsikan monggo di cari di google_

 _I've been tired and tired and I've been sick of it: lirik aslinya dalam bahasa korea dan translate aslinya " you've been tired and tired .. you've been sick of it" 2 Pm back 2u_

* * *

maap sepertinya chapter ini mulai pendek writer krisis ide T.T

Terimakasih atas review-nya, yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite juga~ maaf jika ada salah pada penulisan nama dan yang mungkin belum tertulis atau belum di bals reviewnya #bow

 **Retnoelf (Guest), mifta cinya, elysifujo, zhiewon189, choikim1310, dahlia lyana palevi, vira-hime, rinoviana, sivanya anggarada, chenie21, nisfimifta, kyuubi no kitsune4485, blackCrows1001, yuiko narahasi, yukiko senju, aprieelyan, afh596, SNlop, LittleStarrie KIM, Aiko Michishige, Mimi Auziri, Saera (guest), Uzumakinamikazehaki, Kimm bii, user 31, guest, Ryuuki 760, friendShit, aikhazuna117 (guest), , hayuata, chiristinejoanita, tanoyuka0307, 85,**

 **untuk peng-updatean, tidak berjalan teratur karena sesuai mood dan ide yang keluar :D**

 **Dont forget to review in the box below :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Di awal musin semi, dimana buga sakura bermekaran menampakkan keni_ _d_ _a_ _h_ _an yang di tunggu setiap tahunnya oleh semua orang. Saat itu juga hatinya hancur tak bersisa berbanding terbalik dengan bunga sakura._

…

* * *

Back to You

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo bertebaran, bisa sakit mendadak, Dll

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

All Characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T or T+

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku tak menyangka bahwa malam ini segalanya akan berakhir, dimana bunga sakura mekar untuk pertama kalinya ia telah melihat semua kebohongan yang telah aku lakukan. Terperangkap oleh kebohongan yang sama setiap harinya, hingga melupakan seseorang yang telah mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia telah mengetahui segala kebohongan yang telah aku buat, dan segala alasan yang aku berikan untuk menutupi kebohonganku. Apa dia terlalu baik atau aku terlalu bodoh?

Malam ini dimana bunga sakura mekar untuk pertama kalinya, ia meneteskan air matanya di depan mataku membingkai wajah manisnya. Tak ada lagi senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Sinar di sapphirenya meredup bahkan tak sedikitpun memancarkan kehangatan, hanya ada kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Aku telah menorehkan luka yang dalam di hatinya, sangat dalam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ku, semakin menjauh dan menjauh, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam melihat punggungnya semakin menjauh dan meresapi semua kata-kata yang ia katakan kepadaku. Aku tak menyangka dari bibir mungilnya akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Hal yang akan merubah segalanya antara aku dan dia.

' _I've been tired and tired and I've been sick of it, so let's end up this kind of relationship between you and I_ _'_

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu kepada ku?

Apa ia benar-benar telah lelah dengan semua yang aku lakukan?

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Hal yang tak pernah ku bayangkan kini terjadi. Tersadar akan keadaan yang terjadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengejarnya, tapi seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa kau akan menggejarnya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" teriakku.

"Kenapa kau harus menggejarnya? Bukankah ini ya-"

"Aku tiak bisa membiarkannya meninggalkannku seperti ini!" potong ku.

"Resiko pilihan yang kau ambil Sasuke" katanya.

Benar. Ini resiko dari segala yang telah aku lakukan. Memilih masa laluku dan menyakiti apa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau memilih ku tanpa melepaskannya, bukankah kau sangat egois Sasuke?" ucapnya ringan "Dan saat kau sudah memilihku aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" ancamnya.

"Tapi aku juga mencintainya!" teriakku.

Tak ada yang salah di dalam kata-katanya. Semua benar. Aku memang egois. Aku bahagia diatas penderitaannya. Aku tersenyum saat ia menanggis. Aku mencintainya dan menyakitinya sekaligus. Dan kini aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya pergi meninggalkannku.

Di hari pertama musim semi, hari dimana bunga sakura bermekaran. Segala yang telah aku bangun dengannya hancur sudah. Aku telah menghancurkan segalanya.

 **End of Sasuke POV**

Matahari menapakkan cahayanya kembali menemani birunya langit. Hamaparan bunga sakuran menghiasi segala penjuruk Jepang. Semua orang memilih untuk menikmati _Hanami_ dengan keluarga, teman, sahabat bahkan kekasihnya dalam suasana suka cita.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Apa kalian melihat Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru juga?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab Neji.

"Tidak sejak semalam" ucap Chouji dengan memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke, apa kau melihat mereka?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang tengah.

"Siapa?" ucapnya.

"Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, dan Shikmaru" jawab Chouji.

"Apa mereka sudah balik ke Konoha duluan ya?" tanya Shino.

"Kami tidak melihatnya sejak semalam" tambah Ino.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto. Nihil. Itulah yang ia temukan. Tidak ada Naruto dan barang-barangnya. Begitu pula dengan ketiga sahabatnya, nihil. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju temapt parkir mobil. Seperti yang ia fikirkan, mobil sang sahabat sudah tidak ada.

Ia kembali masuk kedalam villa tersebut, mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya tanpa mempedulikan semua mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke, buru-buru sekali?" tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke!" teriak Neji.

".." ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan menulikan telinganya dari teriakan teman-temannya yang memanggilnya.

Ia terus memacu mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tak mempedulikan speedometer yang menunjukan batas maksimum kecepatan mobilnya, terus menerus menekan dalam pedal gas.

Bangunan megah kini terlihat di depannya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Ah Uchiha-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya sang penjaga rumah.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Naruto-sama tidak ada di sini" jawabnya penjaga berusia setengah abad tersebut.

"Jangan membohongi ku!" bentak Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto tanpa mempedulikan sang penjaga rumah.

Begitu ia sampai dan membuka kamar sang sapphire, ia hanya menemukan kekosongan. Tak ada barang-barang maupun sang sapphire.

"Saya sudah katakan Naruto-sama tidak ada di sini" ucap sang penjaga dari belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak dapat menerima begitu saja penjelasan sang penjaga rumah "Katakan dimana Naruto!"

"Naruto-sama tidak ada disini, bukankah ia sedang liburan dengan anda?" ucap penjaga tersebut.

"Hah! Katakan dimana Kyuubi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kyuubi-sama sedang keluar, beliau tidak memberi tahu saya pergi kemana" ucap penjaga rumah tersebut dengan sabar.

Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan hand phone-nya dengan tidak sabar, menekan nomor sang sapphire. Tak ada jawaban. Ia terus mencoba dan mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut, dengan hasil yang sama ia tidak dapat menghubunginya. Tak sampai di situ, ia kembali menghubungi nomor para sahabatnya. Sama. Itulah yang ia dapat. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat telponnya.

Frustasi. Sasuke pun membanting hand phone-nya begitu saja, ia terduduk lemas dengan memegangi kepalanya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kejadian kemarin malam dimana Naruto melihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Neji.

'Menyesal? Lucu sekali' batinya. Tapi memang ia menyesali apa yang terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha menyesali apa yang ia pilih. Dengan posisi yang sama ia berfikir bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Naruto di kota tersebar setelah Tokyo ini.

"Aniki!" seru Sasuke.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut, kembali mengendari mobilnya denga kecepatan tinggi menuju rumahnya.

 **...**

Decitan suara ban yang bergesek dengan permukaan kasar pun terdengar menggema sebelum sebuah mobil hitam mewah dengan kasar berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"Aniki!" teriak Sasuke saat masuk kedalam mansion tersebut.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" ucap sang ibu dengan panik.

"Dimana aniki, Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku di sini Otouto. Kau tak perlu berteriak" ucapnya dengan muncul dibelakang sang ibu.

"Katakan dimana Naruto?" tanyanya lagsung.

"Bukankah dia berlibur denganmu" jawab Itachi langsung.

"Kemarin bukan sekarang" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak bisa menemukannya di villa maupun di rumahnya. Rubah bulukmu pasti membawanya pergi" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Mungkin" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kemana ia membawanya?"

"Tidak tahu. Ia tidak akan memberitahunya kepadaku" ucapnya "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Naruto?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jadi dia sudah mengetahuinya?" ucap Itachi "Jangan bilang kau menyesal."

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sejak kau berbohong kepadaku Otouto" jawab Itachi "Sejak itu pula kau membuat Naruto berubah."

"..."

"Penyesalanmu tak akan membawanya kembali Otouto" ucap sang kakak kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke "Kau yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan seperti ini, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sasuke? Keputusanmu telah menghancurkannya."

 **#**

Liburan musim semi telah berlalu. semua siswa mulai menapakkan kembali kakinya ke sekolah, memulai kegiatan yang menurut sebagian dari mereka adalah yaaa katakanlah .. menyebalkan dan membosankan.

Semua ativitas kembali seperti semula. Begitu juga dengan Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Hanya saja saat kelas dimulai, tak ada satupun dari guru yang menyebutkan nama Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

"Maaf Kakashi sensei, kenapa dari tadi anda tidak menyebutkan nama Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah itu.. karena yahh.. kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini" ucapnya.

 **...**

"Jadi Kiba kenapa Naruto tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, sahabat macan apa kau?" bentak Sakura.

"Sahabat yang mencoba melindunginya!" teriak Kiba.

"Melindungi dari apa?" sahut Ino bingung.

"Menurut kalian?" Kiba berbalik tanya.

"A-aku tak pe-pernah ta-tahu Na-naruto-kun pu-punya mu-suh" ucap Hinata.

"Yaah kau tahu musuh di-" ucap Kiba

"Katakan kemana kalian membawa Naruto kemarin?" potong Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut kiba tak kalah dingin.

"Aku berhak tahu, dia kekasihku" sahut Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan? Bukankah ia sudah memutuskanmu? Ah bukan, tapi dia mengalah untukmu" ucap Kiba "Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" lanjut Kiba dengan menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Apa maksud mu ha?!" teriak Sasuke dengan melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Buaggg!**

Kiba jatuh tersungkur, memegangi sebelah pipinya yang berdenyut perih.

"Seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu aku!" teriak Kiba seraya berdiri "Apa maksud mu menyakiti Naruto seperti itu!" satu pukulan mendarat di wajah porselen pemuda tersebut.

 **Buaggg!**

"Jangan kau kira kami tidak tahu apa-apa!"

 **Buaggg!**

"Apa kau bodoh ha?!"

 **Buaggg!**

"Apa penggorbanannya kurang untukmu!" Kiba kembali berteriak frustasi.

 **Buaggg!**

"Apa di harus mnerima segala kebohonganmu?!"

 **Buaggg!**

"Apa dia harus menerima segala rasa sakit yang kabuat?!"

 **Buaggg!**

"Jawab!" teriak Kiba dengan terus melayangkan tinjunya.

"Hentikan Kiba!" teriak Neji "Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau!" teriak Kiba dengan tangan yang siap meluncurkan bogemnya yang ditahan oleh Neji "Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

 **Buaggg!**

"Itu hak Sasuke mau dimemilih siapa, tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ucap Neji dingin.

"Tck! Dasar tidak tahu malu" desis Kiba berusaha berdiri.

"Jagan urusi urusan kami" ujar Neji dingin.

"Seharusnya kau memang tak usah pernah kembali" ujar Kiba tak kalah dingin mencoba melayangkan bogemnya kembali.

"Tak ada gunanya kau memukulinya juga" ucap Shikamru dengan menahan tangan Kiba "Merepotkan."

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Kiba mulai berontak "Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu!" teriak Kiba (lagi) "Ini semua salahmu Sasuke! Salahmu! Seumur hidupmu ini salahmu! Dan kau, kau tak seharusnya kembali! Dasar tidak tahu malu!" teriak Kiba dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Shikamaru yang menyadari semua mata menatap mereka dan Kiba yang mulai histeris tanpa banyak kata ia pun menyeretnya keluar kelas. Gaara yang melihat semuanya dari awal pun mendekati Sasuke yang masih terduduk memegangi sebelah pipinya yang muali membengkak dan membiru. Gaara berhenti di depan Sasuke, irish emerald-nya menatap langsung onyx di depannya.

"Kau..." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya "... jangan pernah mendekati dan menampakkan wajahmu lagi-"

Hening.

"-di depan Naruto" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Gaara langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas.

Semua hanya dapat terpaku dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara meskipun hanya untuk memisahkan mereka. Mereka terlalu di kejutkan dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara sahabat tersebut. Pada akhirnya Sasuke juga melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

 **#**

Setelah kejadian tersebut, tak ada yang berubah. Naruto tidak pernah kembali lagi ke sekolah tersebut. Bahkan Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba pun menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Begitupun dengan seluruh sekolah, para siswa sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke dan ketiga sahabatnya. Informasi mengenai Neji adalah masa lalu Sasuke pun langsung merebak bagaikan jamur. Sedangkan Neji, ia bahkan tidak sungkan untuk memamerkan kedekatanya dengan Sasuke.

Hari kelulusan yang dinantikan pun datang. Meninggalkan bangku SMA dan menuju Universitas. Merayakan kelulusan dengan keluarga dan teman sengakatkan adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Hari kelulusan yang seharusnya terasa lengkap bagi mereka, berubah menjadi rasa kehilangan yang amat dalam untuk sahabat mereka.

"Seharusnya ini kita rayakan berempat" gumam Kiba.

"Sudahlah" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ini semua salahnya" ucap Kiba penuh dengan dendam.

"Kita masih bisa mengunjunginya" Gaara menimpali.

"Semoga dia sudah lebih baik"

 **Sasuke POV**

Sejauh apapun aku melangkah.

Sedalam apapun aku menggali.

Sekeras apapun aku mencoba.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukanmu.

Kau. Ya! Kau! Bagaikan debu yang di terpa angin, menghilang begitu angin menerpamu. Melayang mengikuti sang angin, meninggalkan dimana tempatmu berasal. Kau meninggalkanku, hidupku. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya kepadaku? Apa kau sangat membenciku? Bahkan sampai kelulusan tiba kau juga tak kembali. Apa kesalahanku sangat besar hingga kau tak kembali? Apa rasa sakitmu sangat mendalam?

"Kau melamun apa Sasuke?" tanya pemuda yang berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jangan bilang kau memikirkannya" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tak bisakah kau melupakannya Sasuke?" tanyanya "Tak bisakah sekarang kau hanya melihatku Sasuke?"

"..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda tersebut. 'Hanya melihatnya?' batinku. Harusnya itu ku lakukan kepadanya, dari dulu, sekalipun kau datang kembali ke hidupku! Seharusnya aku hanya melihatnya dan tak berpaling darinya. Harusanya itu yang kulakukan dari dulu.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap birunya langit. Mencoba mengingat iris sapphire-nya. Iris sebiru lautan dan seindah langit tanpa awan. Tak selamanya langit akan sebiru lautan, begitu pula dengan iris sapphirenya yang tak selamanya memancarkan kehangatan.

'Ia hanya melihatku' batinku. Sekalipun ia tak pernah berpaling dariku. Tapi apa yang ku kalukan kepadanya?

Setiap kali ku tutup mataku, aku hanya akan melihatmu. Setiap kali ku tutup telingaku, aku hanya mendengarkan suaramu. Aku pasti sudah gila. Dan saat kau mengucapkan perpisahan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku tak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu. Bahkan untuk kalimat Aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku memang bodoh.

"Neji" ucapku

"Ada apa Sasuke?" jawabnya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya" ucapku "Semua yang kita lakukan, salah!"

"Tidak!" teriak Neji "Aku tidak mau!"

Jika aku mengakhirinya sekarang, apa kau akan kembali kepadaku? Jika aku mengatakan kepada dunia aku hanya mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya? Jika aku memintaku untuk tinggal, apa kau akan tetap disisiku? Jika aku memintamu untuk percaya kembali kepada ku, apa kau akan percaya kepadaku? Jika aku tak melakukannya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi bukan?

Benar. Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi jika aku tidak melakukannya. Semua ini memang salahku. Aku yang memulai semua ini. Aku yang meyulut api tersebut. Api yang membakarmu.

Aku kembali menatap birunya langit dihadapanku. Tak bolehkah jika kau berharap kau kembali kepadaku lagi? Atau berangan jika semua ini tidak pernah terjadi dan kita kembali seperti dahulu?

 **End of Sasuke POV**

 **Itachi POV**

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanyaku kepada pemuda di depanku.

"Huh?"

"Kau Kyuu" ulangku "Kau, mendadak hilang tanpa kabar dan sekarang kembali seperti tak ada masalah."

Kau lihat pemuda yang ada di depan ku ini, haah! Bahkan aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dibalik wajahnya yang sangat manis dengan surai jingga menyalanya dan sepasang iris ruby tersebut menyimpan segala macam rahasia. Setelah liburan musim mesmi, ia mendadak hilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar, dan sekarang muncul entah dari mana.

Bukannya aku tak bisa melacak keberadaannya, hanya saja jika ia sudah serius. Apa pun yang aku lakukan aku tak akan bisa menemukannya.

"Memang tidak ada masalah" sahutnya enteng.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak boleh kah? Kalau begitu kita pulang" ajak Kyuu.

"Haah kau itu" ucap Itachi "Tak bisa kah kau lebih romantis kepadaku?" lanjutku dengan nada merajuk.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" sahut Kyuubi "Ingat umur Tachi, ingat!"

"Jadi, kau bawah kemana Naruto?" tanyaku langsung mengingat paniknya Sasuke dengan berita menghilangnya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu, bahwa aku tak akan mengatakannya kepadamu kemanapun aku membawa Naruto pergi" ucapnya tanpa ragu.

"Apa itu hukuman untuk Sasuke?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak. Aku tak berniat menghukumnya dan aku tidak tertarik" ucapnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahunya kepada Sasuke? Setidaknya beritahu kondisi Naruto kepada Sasuke" ucapku, bagaimana pun aku adalah kakaknya, jika aku bisa membantunya kenapa tidak. Bagaimanapun aku bisa melihat penyesalan yang teramat dalam oleh Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau melihat adikku semakin menderita, keriput?" teriaknya.

"Paling tidak berikan kabar untuknya sesekali" ucapku dengan mengusap kasar wajahku.

"Tidak akan! Tidak pernah!" teriaknya.

"Tak bisa kah kau melihat posisi Sasuke sekarang" ucapku dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Naruto?!" teriaknya "Sudahlah!" lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan meja kafe tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lebih halus dan menahan tanggannya, mengingat pemuda di depanku ini sangat sensitif mengenai adiknya, bukan memang sensi tingkat dewa.

"Pulang! Dan lepaskan tanganku!" bentaknya dengan menghentakkan tangannya.

"Tidak, duduklah. Kita bicarakan baik-baik" ucapku tanpa melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi? Jika menyangkut Naruto dan Sasuke aku tidak berminat" ucapnya dingin.

Haaah! Inilah yang terjadi jika aku membuatnya tersinggung. Dengan mudahnya moodnya berubah, kau tahu seperti jet coaster, naik turun seenak jidatnya. Begitu moodnya turun, akan butuh extra kerja keras untuk membuatnya luluh. Mengalah adalah jalan satu-satunya. Sepertinya. Untuk saat ini.

"Tidak. Duduklah" titahku.

Akhirnya ia menuruti perkataanku. Iris ruby-nya memancarkan kekesalan kepadaku. Bahkan matanya tak ingin memandangku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyaku memecahkan kehenhingan diantara kami.

"Tak ada perubahan, sudah? Kau puas?" jawabnya dengan bersunggut-sunggut.

"Kau, meninggalkannya sendiri?" tanyaku lagi, sepertinya ia memang sudah tak berminat berbicara kepadaku.

"Tidak."

"Siapa yang menjaganya disana?" tanyaku kembali.

"Sudah ada dua orang yang menjaganya" jawanya datar.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan menyeruput kopi.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucapnya masih tak memandang wajahku. Apa aku kurang tampan?

Sekali ia membuat keputusan tidak akan ada yang mampu mengubahnya. Inilah yang ku maksud dengan tak bisa merubah apa yang sudah ia putuskan. Sekalipun apa yang ia putuskan dan itu menyakitinya, ia akan tetap menjalankannya. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengatakan keberadaan Naruto kepadaku, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mengatakannya.

"Jika aku terus memintamu untuk mengatakan keberadaan Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita akhiri juga hubungan kita supaya aku bisa merawat Naruto dengan lebih baik?" ucapnya, iris ruby-nya langsung menatap onyx kelam milikku.

God! Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengatakannya dengan semudah itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku, seakan aku tak percaya apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Apa? Kau tak mendengarkanku?" ucapnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Kau pasti bercanda Kyuu" ucapku.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda keriput" ucapnya dengan nada semakin dingin.

Oke! Keadaan semakin memburuk. Aku tak menyangka dia akan berbuat sejauh ini.

 **End of Itachi POV**

 **Five years later..**

 **Uchiha Crops, 10.30 P.M**

Tahun, bulan, hari dan musin berganti dengan mudahnya, meninggalkan kenangan di setiap waktunya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, lima tahun bukan lah waktu yang sebentar untuk mencari sosok yang telah membawa separuh hidup dan hatinya. Dan bukan lah waktu yang sebentar untuk mengubah tingkah laku seseorang. Termasuk Sasuke.

Penyesalan dimasa lalu memaksanya untuk berubah. Kesalahan dimasa lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tersebut Sasuke?" ucap seseorang yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, kau butuh istirahat. Sesekali ikutlah kami. Aku ingatkan kepadamu kau manusia dan bukan robot, oke?" lanjutnya dengan menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruangan tersebut "Kau tahu, banya wanita yang menyukaimu, pililah satu" lanjutnya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai keluarlah" ucapnya dingin.

"Haah! Kau itu" ucap pemuda dengan surai silver tersebut pasrah "Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Mencintainya" ulang Sasuke.

"Sebarapa besar kau mencintainya hingga ia meninggalkanmu ha?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Aku yang membuatnya meninggalkanku" jawab Sasuke masih memandang kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Dilihat dari tampangmu, aku percaya hahaha" ucap pemuda tersebut dan di hadiahi death-glare oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke.

"Kau tahu sekarang kau semakin gila kerja" lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jika dia kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda dengan nama Suigetsu tersebut.

".." jawab Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan tatapan pada mejanya.

"Kau terus menunggunya, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ia kembali?" balas Suigetsu.

"Pulanglah. Kau menggangu pekerjaanku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Haah! Selalu seperti itu, Sasuke .. Sasuke" ucapnya dengan menggelengkan kepala meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Suigetsu, Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Memaligkan pandangannya keluar jendela kantornya menatap kelamnya langit malam bersanding dengan gemerlapnya kota Konoha dibawahnya.

Menyelipkan sebatang rokok diantara kedua bibirnya. 'Jika dia kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?' pertanyaan Suigetsu terus bergulir didalam otaknya, layaknya bola yang terus menatul kepada dinding.

'Jika kau kembali, akan ku buat kau menjadi miliku selamanya' batin Sasuke seiring dengan hembusan asap rokok yang menemaninya malam ini.

 **In other place 3 P.M**

Dedaunan mulai berguguran seiring dengan tiupan angin yang menerpanya. Sepanjang mata memandang, hamparan dedaunan berwarna merah, jingga, dan kuning akan menyambut indra pengelihatan setiap manusia yang melewatinya. Angin yang bertiup kencang tidak mematahkan semangat seseorang untuk tetap menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh alam untuknya.

Ia mendudukan dan menyandarkan dirinya dibawah pohon maple beralaskan daun maple yang berguguran. Suari halusnya menari seiring tiupan angin yang menerpanya, ia menyembunyikan iris matanya dan menikmati sapaan angin yang membelai halus wajahnya. Hidup memang indah untuk dinikamti. Hingga seseorang datang dan menghancurkan ketentramannya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan disini, un?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi nii-san, kau mengganguku" rengek pemuda yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Kau tahu baa-chan mencarimu. Kau mau aku kena marah lagi?" teriak pemuda tersebut.

"Hehe gomen ne nii-san" canda pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa baa-chan mencarimu, un?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kenapa?"

" _Dia_ sudah kembali, _dia_ sedang menunggumu di rumah sekarang. Makanya baa-chan menyuruhmu kembali" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Benarkah?" pekiknya seakan mendapatkan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong kepadamu, un?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita kembali sekarang!" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan pohon mapel tempatnya bersandar tersebut dengan berlari.

"Heiii! Kau!" ucap pemuda tersebut "Kau mau meninggalkanku haaaa?!" teriaknya.

"Hehehe" pemuda tersebut tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang membingkai wajahnya.

 **#**

"Tak kusangka sudah lima tahun telah berlalu" ucap pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik tersebut.

"Seperti itu lah" ucap pemuda dengan rambut nanas tersebut dengan malas.

"Kapan kita akan menemuinya lagi?" tanta pemuda dengan tato segituga tersebut.

"Secepatnya" jawab pemuda dengan tato Ai di depannya.

"Baiklah .. aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya kembali" ucap Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku dengar akan ada reuni angkatan kita dua minggu lagi" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ah iya! Aku barusan mendapatkan undangannya" sahut Kiba antusias dengan menunjukkan undangan yang ia dapat.

"Mereka mengririmi undangan untuk Naruto juga, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Seperti dua tahun lalu, aku tidak yakin dia akan datang" jawab Kiba dengan lirih.

"Kau bawa saja undangannya saat kita bertemu dengannya nanti" ucap Shikamaru dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku dengar, kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke siang ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm begitulah, merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa?" giliran pemuda dengan surai merah bertanya.

"Untuk apa lagi? Tidak lain urusan dengan perusahaan kami. Kau kira mengenai Naruto?" pemuda tersebut berbalik tanya.

"Mungkin. Siapa tahu?" ucap Kiba.

"Kau berfikir bahwa Sasuke masih mencintai Naruto, begitu?" ucap Gaara.

"Bisa saja bukan? Kemungkinan selalu ada" jawab Kiba sambil memasukkan sendok penuh _ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya "Kalian tahu, bakhan selama lima tahun ini ia tidak dekat dengan siapa pun termasuk wanita."

"Bahkan ku dengar ia menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Dan dia masih mencari keberadaan Naruto selama ini, bayangkan!" lanjut Kiba dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kau sudah seperti _stalker_ yang handal" ucap Gaara.

"Aku anggap sebagai pujian, meski pun kau mengatakannya dengan muka datar" ucap Kiba dengan menunjuk wajah Gaara dengan sendok _ice cream_ -nya.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda Hyuuga tersebut?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ku dengar dia melanjutkan perusahaan orang tuanya, setelah hubungan Sasuke dengannya berakhir, dan ia kembali ke Suna" jawab Gaara.

"Waaah .. waah.. kau tahu banyak tentangnya ya. Jangan-jangan kau menguntitnya yaaaaa" canda Kiba.

"Apa?" ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Cinta datang tiba-tiba, tidak akan ada yang tahu" timpal Shikamaru.

"Hn?" Gaara menaikan satu alisnya "Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?"

"A-apanya?!" pekik Kiba dengan nyaringnya.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh, kau mau membuat semua orang tuli ha?" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Sebaiknya ikat saja hubungan kalian" ucap Gaara "Aku tahu kalian saling menyukai kan? Apa lagi kau Kiba" lanjut Gaara sontak membuat Kiba memerah sempurna.

"Gaaarrrraaaa!" teriak Kiba "Su-sudahlah aku kembali ke tempat praktekku saja" lanjutnya dengan meninggalkan cafe tersebut, masih denga wajah memerah hingga telinganya.

"Merepotkan. Baiklah akan ku antar" timpal Shikamaru tiba-tiba "Baiklah jaa ne, Gaara."

"Dasar" gumam Gaara.

 **Uchiha Corp.**

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Nara-san" ucap wanita dengan paras cantik dengan kacamata merah yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya membingkai wajahnya.

"Hmm.. merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan menguap.

"Tak ada yang berubah darimu Shika" ucap laki-laki dengan baritone berat di belakangya.

"Hooaamm .. kau juga Sasuke" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Mau minum kopi?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kapan kau menggajak orang- haa baiklah" ucap Shikamru menyanggupi.

 **...**

Hamparan langit dengan semburat jingga terhampar di hadapan Sikamaru maupun Sasuke. Memilih cafe terbuka untuk menghabisakan akhir waktu sore itu dengan di temani tiupan angin yang membelai indah rambut mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti bagi Shikamaru, selain masalah pekerja, ya pekerjaan tak lebih.

"Kau tidak mungkin hanya mengajaknu kesini untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini bukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau benar" jawab pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

"Haah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas di iringi dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Shikamaru tercengang setelah mendengarnya. 'Sejak kapan Uchiha tertarik dengan hidup orang lain?' batin Shikamaru.

"Ehem.. yaa kau tahu" ucap Shikamaru "Kiba menjadi dokter hewan sesuai dengan keinginannya dahulu dan Gaara, kau pasti tahu ia telah menjadi salah satu dokter terbaik se Konoha setelah Tsunade" jelasnya.

"Begitu ya. Apa mereka masih tidak ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tergantung, bagaimana presepsi mereka mengenai mu setelah insiden itu" jawab Shikamaru dengan menyelipkan sebatang rokok di sela-sela bibirnya "Kau sendiri seharusnya tahu apa arti Naruto bagi mereka berdua" lanjutnya disertai hembusan asap putih dari bibirnya.

Satu kata. Satu nama. Yap, nama tersebut bagaiakan sihir dan mantra saat mendegarnya. Bagaikan magnet yang selalu di tuju. Satu nama itu pula yang mampu membuat Sasuke menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"..."

"Bagi Kiba, Naruto adalah sahabat yang paling berarti baginya, harus ia lindungi dan ia paling peka mengenai Naruto, sama halnya dengan Gaara ia menganggap Naruto sebagai adik yang harus ia lindungi" lanjut Shika kembali.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan spontan.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku Shika" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Apa? Aku bukan paranormal yang bisa membaca pikiranmu. Apa yang kau maksud itu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ya. Naruto" ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Yaah dia baik-baik saja" jawab Shikamaru "Terakhir kali kami mengunjunginya, dia baik-baik saja dan dia berubah."

"Berubah?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan "Jadi selama ini kalian tahu dimana Naruto berada?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sinis.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru "Berubah. Kau pasti tahu makna kata tersebut, Sasuke. Kau juga mengalaminya bukan? Mengenai dimana Naruto kami memang mengetahui dari awal" Shikamaru berbalik tanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membaritahu ku?" ucap Sasuke "Kau tahu bahkan aku masih mencarinya seperti orang gila" lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa? Jika kau mengetahui dimana keberadaannya kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk, lagi pula Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan mu mendekati Naruto" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar melukainya" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Kau tak perlu menyesali apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru "Lupakan yang terjadi dimasa lalu, jalani hidupmu yang sekarang"

"Aku tidak bisa" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Jika kau mengharapkan Naruto, aku harap itu bukan penantian yang tak berujung" ucap Shikamaru dengan menyulut rokok baru yang berada di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Berusaha menebus kesalahan masa lalu" ucap Sasuke.

"Menebus kesalahan di masa lalu, bukan berarti kau harus menunggunya kembali kepadamu seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru beriringan dengan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya "Dia saja bisa hidup tanpamu kenapa kau tidak?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tahu, ada waktu dimana seseorang akan melepas masa lalunya dan menjalani takdir yang telah ia pilih" ucap Shikamaru "Melupakan segala yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dulu dan menjalani apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan kau hidup dengan masa lalu yang tak bisa kau lepaskan sedangkan dia memilih menjalani masa depannya tanpamu tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan tanpa membuka lembaran masa lalunya" jelasnya kemudian.

"Melupakan ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia tak pernah menyinggung tentangmu" jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah membicarakan tentangku?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang kurang puas.

"Menyebutkan namamu adalah hal terlarang Sasuke. Baginya mencapai keadaan seperti sekarang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perjuangan yang ia lakukan selama enam tahun ini mengubah segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tak terkecuali presepsi mengenaimu" jelas Shikamaru.

"Ku rasa, banyak yang ku tak tahu."

"Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang memang seharusnya tak kau tahu Sasuke, meskipun itu menyangkut Naruto" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar mengenainya selama ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Karena jika kau mengetahui segalanya, aku yakin kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada serius. Bukan nada ancaman. Hanya peringatan.

Langit hitam telah mengantikan cerahnya jingga yang telah menemani kedua laki-laki tersebut. Hembusan angin malam mengiringi keheningan diantara keduanya dan membelai halus kulit mereka.

"Aku dengar aka ada reuni agkatan kita di _KIHS,_ apa kau tidak akan datang lagi?" tanya Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya datanglah sesekali Sas" ucap Shikamaru "Setidaknya kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Gaara dan Kiba, tidak ada salahnya jika kau memulainya terlebih dahulu bukan?"

"Akan ku usahakan" Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali dulu. Aku harap kau mengingat kata-kataku tadi Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru dengan melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan bangku tersebut.

 **Shikamru POV**

Asap putih terus ku hembuskan melalui kedua bibirku. Aku tak menyangka, setelah lima tahun kita kembali bertemu dan setelah insiden tersebut segalanya berubah. Begitupun denganku, kami, kau dan dia.

Bukan berarti kami tidak ingin kau mengetahui keberadaanya, tapi kami lebih memilih bagaimana menyelamatkannya setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepadanya. Aku tahu bahwa kau juga menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat, seharusnya kau juga tahu bahwa penyesalan juga datang kepada kami karena membiarkannya seperti ini. Penyesalan juga akan datang sebagai kosekuensi apa yang telah kau perbuat.

Bukan kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian saat itu. Melihat bagaimana ia sangat mencintaimu, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menunggunya menceritakan segalanya kepada kami. Kami sangat menghormatinya dan menyayanginya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku diantara hiruk pikuknya kota Konoha dimalam hari. Sesekali kudongakkan kepalaku menghadap langit, melihat betapa kelamnya langit saat ini, mengingatkanku bagaimana sakitnya kami melihat dia terpuruk dalam kegelapan bahkan yang lebih gelap dari malam ini dan rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah berhenti bahkan hilang darinya. Jika kami bisa memilih lagi, maka kami lebih memilih tidak mengenalkannya kepadamu dari pada ia berakhir seperti itu.

Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintainya tapi kau juga melukainya di saat yang sama. Bahkan rasa sesalmu tidak sebesar rasa sakit yang kau torehkan kepadanya. Bukan kami tidak ingin kalian berdua kembali seperti saat itu, saat dimana kalian tertawa bersama dan membagi kehangatan serta kebahagiaan satu dengan yang lain, hanya saja kami terlalu takut melihat bagaimana senyuman yang selalu terukir diwajahnya akan hilang digantikan oleh air mata yang tiada hentinya mengalir dari sapphire nya seperti saat itu. Menghilangkan kehangatan yang selalu terpancar darinya dengan kegelapan yang akan menelanya tanpa ada yang bisa menariknya kembali.

 **Drrrt .. drrt .. drrt ..**

"Moshi-moshi" ucapku

/"Apa kau masih bersamanya?"/ tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Tidak, ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

/"Ia menyuruh kita kesana"/ ucap sosok tersebut.

"Baiklah, kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanyaku kembali.

/"Besok pagi, ia sudah mengirimkan tiket dan mengurus segalanya untuk kita"/ jelas orang tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucapku dilanjutkan dengan terdengarnya sambungan telepon yang terputus.

'Haaah, semoga tidak akan bertambah rumit' batinku

 **End of Shikamru POV**

 **Namikaze Mansion, Jerman 10 A.M.**

Seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya, berdiri di gerbang kedatangan bandara international _Berlin Schonefeld,_ sesekali ia akan menengokkan kepalanya untuk mengecek setiap orang yang keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Tuan muda sudah menunggu kalian" ucapnya sesaat setelah menghampiri ketiga sosok laki-laki di depannya.

Tak ada sahutan dari ketiga bibir laki-laki tersebut, hanya sebuah anggukan bertanda mengiyakan. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tersebut menuju _Mercedes Benz S-class_ hitam yang telah menunggu mereka. Tak ada perbincangan selama perjalannan tersebut, mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terakhir kali mereka mendapat panggiln seperti ini, bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Sangat buruk.

Mobil mewah tersebut berakhir terpakir di depan mansion mewah dengan gaya eropa klasik menghiasi setiap sudut mansion. Pintu mansion tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan setiap _maid_ dan _butler_ yang membungkuk dan siap melayani para tamu di depannya.

"Mari saya akan mengantar kalian kepada Tuan muda" ucap _butler_ tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung meningikuti langkah _butler_ tesebut dan terhenti pada satu pintu kamar dengan dengan gaya elegan dengan ukiran 'N' pada kedua sisinya.

"Tuan, kami sudah membawa mereka kemari" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini?" tanya salah satu pemuda dengan surai merahnya dengan datar menyembunyikan rasa panik dari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dengannya? Bukan kah ia sudah sembuh? Kali ini dia kenapa? Ada apa ini?" pertanyaan beruntun kembali dilayangkan oleh pemuda dengan surai coklat seakan akan dunia akan segera berakhir.

"Tenaglah kalian berdua" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan santainya "Tidak ada yang terjadi kali ini, aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian, bisa di sebut mengajak kalian liburan"

Mendengar penjelasan yang keluar begitu saja melalui mulut pemuda tersebut sontak membuat ketiga pemuda yang lain terkejut.

"Astaga! Kyu-san" pekik sang surai nanas "Tidak bisakah kau memberi tahu kami sebelumnya? Kau hampir membuat kami terserang serangan jantung" lanjutnya.

"Hahaha .. sudahlah yang penting kalian sudah disini bukan?" ucapnya dengan santai "Dia sudah menunggu kalian di belakang, sebaiknya kalian cepat kesana."

 **Backyard ..**

Angin musim gugur senantiasa mengiringi tarian dedaunan musim itu bak alunan lagu mengiringi sang penari. Surai cerahnya bergerak seiringan dengan langkah ringan mengelilingi pekarangan belakang rumah mewah tersebut. Mata sekelam langit terus menatap gerak gerik di setiap detik dari pemuda di depannya tanpa jedah, seakan ia akan hilang jika ia menutup matanya hanya untuk berkedip semata.

"Berhentilah sejenak Naru, sebelum kau jatuh akhirnya" ucap sang mata kelam memperingatkan.

" _Come to daddy_ Mogu!" teriaknya tanpa menghiraukan peringatan dari pemuda dengan mata sekelam langit. Menggerakkan setiap tubuhya menjauhi suara lolongan yang terus mengikutinya.

" _Good boy! You catch me!"_ ucapnya dengan mengelus anjing _Retriver_ kesayangannya, "Ayo lah aku hanya bersenang-senang, kau tak tahu betapa bosannya diriku setelah kau pergi selama dua minggu ini?" lanjutnya dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku ne?" ucap pemuda tersebut seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemilik suari cerah tersebut.

"Tidak, kau menyebalkan" ucap pemuda yang di panggil dengan Naru tersebut.

"Benarkah?" timpal pemuda tersebut, "Kau tidak akan memaafkanku?" lanjutnya dengan mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menggelitik setiap inci dari pemuda tersebut.

"Hahaha he-hentikan, haha" ucapnya dengan badan yang terus menggeliat tak tentu arah.

"Masih tidak mau memaafkanku? hm?" tanya sang pemuda tanpa mengakhiri aksinya.

"Hahahah ba-baiklah, le-lepaskan hahaha" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan susah payah.

" _Gomen ne_ Naru, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu" ucapnya dengan mengelus surai cerah tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ne, aku tahu. aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya.

"Narutooooooo!" sebuah teriakan menghancurkan suasana yang sangat sangat indah tersebut.

"Huh?" Naruto pun terduduk, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman belakang mansion tersebut.

"Kibaaaaa!" teriaknya kemudian setelah mata _sapphire_ -nya menangkap sosok yang kini berlari menuju ke aranhnya.

"Apa kau tidak papa? Apa sesuatu terjadi kepadamu? Katakan kepadaku?" ucapnya berturut-turut tanpa henti sembari menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Ughh, Kiba kau membuat ku tidak bisa bernapas" ucap Naruto.

"Oke-oke maafkan aku. Kau tahu aku hanya khawatir kepadamu" ucapnya.

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm.. oh ak bersama-" ucapannya terpotong saat ia menghadap ke belakang, "Aku rasa mereka tertinggal" lanjutnya.

"Huh?"

"Naruto kau meninggalkan ku, kau tahu" ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto, "Ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" lanjutnya dengan menjabat tangan pemuda di depannya.

"Baik, hanya saja dalam keadaan yang- yaahh kau tahu kami mendapat panggilan yang kami kira sebuah keadaan yang sangat genting, selebihnya kau pasti sudah tahu yang terjadi" jawab Kiba yang di tanggapi kekehan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa" ucap seseorang muncul dari belakang di ikuti dengan pemuda lainnya.

"Waaahhh Shikaaaaa .. Gaaraaaa" teriak Naruto dan segera menghambur kedalam pelukan kedua orang tersebut.

"Jangan memeluk mereka seperti itu Naru, kau membuat mereka kehabisan napas" ucapnya mengikatkan.

"Biarkan, aku terlalu merindukan mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak merindukan ku ha?" ucap Kiba di iringi dengan dengusan.

"Hehe aku juga merindukanmu~" ucap Naruto dan kembali memeluk Kiba.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk ku?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Huh! kau merusak suasana" ucap Naruto dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya, di iringi dengan kekehan dari yang lain.

"Naruto, kau mendapatkan undangan lagi" ucap Shikamru dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Oh" ucap Naruto sembari menerima undangan tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu memaksa untuk datang jika kau tidak ingin Naru" ucap Kiba.

Naruto memandangi undangan tersebut, ia tahu ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapatkan undangan reuni tersebut. Pertama kali ia mendapatkan undangan tersebut ia hanya menatap undangan tersebut dan tak mendatangi acara yang sekolahnya dulu adakan. Masa lalu bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan dan juga bukan hal yang mudah untuk di terima apa lagi untuk di hindari, Naruto sadar akan hal itu.

"Tapi aku juga ingin mengunjungi Jepang" ucap Naruto.

Itu sebuah kebohongan jika ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merindukan kampung halamannya dan sepenuhnya melupakan masa lalunya. Selamanya bukankah masa lalu selalu menjadi kenangan? begitu pun dengan orang tersebut yang akan selalu menjadi kenangan bagi Naruto meski pun itu menyakitkan baginya?

"Jika kau ingin mendatangi acara tersebut aku akan menemani mu" ucap pemuda bermata kelam, membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau gila?!" teriak Kiba.

"Biarkan Naruto memilih, Kiba" ucap Shikamaru "Itu haknya untuk memilih datang atau tidak, setidaknya kita bisa menemaninya, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Ku mohon Naruto jangan memaksakan dirimu" ucap Kiba memohon untuk Naruto tidak mengikuti acara tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kiba" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Kami menghormati keputusanmu Naru" pada akhirnya Gaara berucap.

"Aku-" ucap Naruto "-aku akan mendatangi acara tersebut" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan selalu menemani mu" lajut pemuda di sampingnya.

 **tbc**

* * *

Akhirnya update! Maafkan saya yang baru update masa kuliah telah datang membuat ff ini harus terbengkalai, saya minta maaf juga buat review yang belum sempat dibeles, ternyata provider saya tidak mengizinkan untuk membuka FF, untuk kesempatan yang lain akan diusahakan untuk membalas semuanya.

Terimakasih atas review-nya, yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite juga~ maaf jika ada salah pada penulisan nama dan yang mungkin belum tertulis atau belum di bals reviewnya #bow

 **Retnoelf (Guest), mifta cinya, elysifujo, zhiewon189, choikim1310, dahlia lyana palevi, vira-hime, rinoviana, sivanya anggarada, chenie21, nisfimifta, kyuubi no kitsune4485, blackCrows1001, yuiko narahasi, yukiko senju, aprieelyan, afh596, SNlop, LittleStarrie KIM, Aiko Michishige, Mimi Auziri, Saera (guest), Uzumakinamikazehaki, Kimm bii, user 31, guest, Ryuuki 760, friendShit, aikhazuna117 (guest), , hayuata, chiristinejoanita, tanoyuka0307, 85,**

 **untuk peng-updatean, tidak berjalan teratur karena sesuai mood dan ide yang keluar :D**

 **Dont forget to review in the box below :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Aku tidak apa-apa Kiba" ucap Naruto meyakinkan._

 _"Kami menghormati keputusanmu Naru" pada akhirnya Gaara berucap._

 _"Aku-" ucap Naruto "-aku akan mendatangi acara tersebut" lanjutnya._

 _"Baiklah aku akan selalu menemani mu" lajut pemuda di sampingnya._

…

Back to You

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typos bertebaran, bisa sakit mendadak, Dll

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Character lain muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan

All Characters in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa,

Rate: T or T+

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu melakukan ini Naruto" ucap Kiba.

"Biarkan Naruto memilih, Kiba" ucap Shikamaru "Setidaknya kau harus mendukungnya bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Kiba" Naruto kembali meyakinkan, "Bukan kah ada kalian yang akan menemaniku?"

"Aku tahu Naru" ucap Kiba, "Aaarrghh! Percuma berdebat dengan mu, kau sangat keras kepala" desah Kiba.

"Hehehe maafkan aku, ayo lah jangan marah kepadaku, hm? Hm? Hm?" Naruto mulai memumculkan jurus andalannya _Puppy eyes_.

"Mau bagaimana lagi haaaaaa!" ucap Kiba, "Kenapa kau tidak membantuku sama sekali ha?" tanya Kiba kepada pemuda di sebelah Naruto.

"Sekalipun aku melarangnya ia tetap akan berangkat, bukan begitu Naru?" jawab pemuda tersebut seraya mengelus lembut suari pirang di sebelahnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatikarnya dan berusaha melindunginya, setidaknya biarlah ia bertemu teman lamanya meskipun beresiko untuk bertemu dengannya, bukan kah membuat dia tersenyum itu lebih baik?" lanjut pemuda tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini biarlah dia yang memilih apa yang ia inginkan" ucap Gaara.

"Ck! Kenapa kadi kau ikut membelai orang ini?!" ucap Kiba dengan menunjuk pemuda di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika marah-marah terus" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Apa?! Coba katakan sekali lagi!" ucap Kiba dengan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Shika, Kiba. Kau akan cepat tua" Naruto berkata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya seakan meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan berteriak" ucap Gaara.

"Aku lebih yakin akan berakhir dengan lekingan" ucap pemuda bermata kelam membenarkan.

"Aish! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Kiba frustasi di iringi dengan suara tawa yang membahana.

"Ku kira sudah sangat lama kita tidak melihatnya seperti ini" celetuk Gaara.

"Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu bukan kah hal yang paling indah?" ucap pemuda bermata kelam.

"Setelah beberapa tahun.." ucap Gaara dengan mata yang menatap lurus dimana Naruto berada.

 **Flash back..**

 **Jerman, Five years ago..**

"Jadi katakan kepadaku kenapa kau datang kemari tanpa memberi tahu sebelumnya, hm?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Aku hanya perlu bertanya kepadamu, apa kau masih bekerja ditempat yang sama?" tanya pemuda di depannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku pemimpin rumah sakit tersebut!" teriak wanita tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan satu kamar dengan tingkat keamanan yang tinggi dan fasilitas yang mendukung, dan jangan katakan kepada siapapun mengenai ini" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Apa maksud mu bocah! Katakan kepadaku kau tidak bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran bukan?" tanya wanita tersebut seraya menegak segelas _beer._

"Ck! Kau terlalu mabuk nenek tua" ucapnya "Memerlukan satu kamar dan kau cukup menyediakannya" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak setua itu kau tahu!" bentaknya "Meskipun hanya sebuah kamar, identitas dari pasien juga diperlukan tanpa identitas akan dianggap sebagai tindakan ilegal" jelas wanita tersebut.

"Kau akan tahu siapa yang akan menempati kamar tersebut, dia akan datang tengah malam ini dan aku ingin kau sudah menyiapkan kamar tersebut" ucap pemuda tesebut "Jika kau tidak bisa menyiapkan sebuah kamar, maka siapkan sebuah rumah yang tidak akan dicurigai maupun dikenali oleh siapapun" lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, katakan kepadaku" tuntut wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan katakan semuanya kepadamu saat ia sudah datang dan kau sudah melakukan segala macam pemeriksaan kepadanya" jawab pemuda tersebut.

Iris keduanya saling bertemu dan bertatap untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa menlanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Wanita tersebut tahu bila pemuda didepannya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik sehingga ia datang sejauh ini hanya untuk menemuinya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi wanita tersebut untuk membaca situasi yang cucunya sedang alami. Situasi yang membuat cucunya melakukan hal sejauh ini, tidak lain menyangkut _otouto_ -nya.

 **End of flash back ..**

Mansion mewah tersebut sekarang di penuhi dengan canda tawa, menyalurkan setiap kehangatan mereka, membagi setiap kebahagiaan yang terpancar. Begitupun dengannya, senyuman tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya, tawa tak pernah berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau tahu jika kau terus tertawa seperti itu akan membuat kotak suaramu akan rusak" ucap Kiba dengan nada kesal.

"Dan kau berhentilah untuk marah-marah, kau akan bertambah tua jika seperti itu" jawabnya menimpali dengan kekehan.

"Ya! Kau kira aku marah karena siapa ha?!" Kiba kembali berteriak.

"Ne, _puppy_ ku tersayang, berhentilah marah-marah seperti ini" goda Naruto.

"Ya! Hentikan kelakukan bodohmu itu Naruto!" Kiba pun melayangkan jitakannya.

"Ya! _Itte baka!"_ kini giliran Naruto berteriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kiba kembali berteriak.

"Aaaaaa! Tolong aku _puppy_ gila sedang mengamuk!" teriak Naruto dengan berlari mengitari ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan _puppy_ gila ha!" ucap Kiba mulai menggejar Naruto.

Berakhirlah ruangan tersebut penuh dengan teriakan kesakitan dan tawa penuh kemenagan.

"Hiks _itte_ " ucap pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut dengan mengusapi kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua memang seperti anak kecil" celetuk pemuda bersurai merah dengan menikmati secangkir teh hangatnya.

"Haaah selalu saja seperti ini" celetuk pemuda disampingnya di iringi dengan helaan napas. "Berhentilah menangis Naru."

"A-aku tidak me-menagis" ucapnya.

"Kalau tidak menangis lantas apa yang keluar dari matamu itu bocah" ucap pemuda yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut.

"Hwaaaaa _nii-san_ menyebalkan seperti mereka" ucapnya dan langsung menghambur ke pemuda bersurai kelam sekelam matanya yang berdiri disamping _nii-san_ -nya. Meneggelamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Ck! Dasar bocah" gumam Kyuubi, "Aku dengar kau akan mengunjungi Jepang, apa itu benar?" lanjut Kyuubi dengan mendudukan badannya di salah satu sofa.

"Apa _nii-san_ mengizinkanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertanya, bukan untuk mendengar kau berbalik tanya bocah" jawab Kyuubi.

"Emm .. itu .. hmmm" gumam Naruto.

"Kebetulan ia mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri reuni sekolahnya, untuk kedua kalinya, FYI" jawab pemuda yang masih Naruto peluk tersebut, "Setidaknya kau akan mengizinkannya untuk mengikutinya, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk kembali ke sana?" pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan Kyuubi untuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku tidak mencobanya" ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Ini bukanlah sebuah eksperimen dimana kau sebagi kelinci percobaannya" ucap Kyuubi datar.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu _nii-san_ " ucapnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri selam ada disana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku akan mencoba" Naruto kembali menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Berjanjilah kepada ku satu hal Naru" ucap Kyuubi.

"Apa ini berarti _nii-san_ mengizinkanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya kembali dan jangan biarkan **dia** mendekatimu" Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Berjanjilah kepadaku hal itu Naru" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Hm! Aku berjanji!" ucap Naruto seiring senyuman yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kalian selalu menemaninya kemanpun ia pergi" ucap Kyuubi kepada ketiga pemuda yang lain.

"Kami akan melakukannya tanpa kau suruh Kyu" jawab pemuda dengan surai merahnya.

"Lagi pula aku juga akan ikut bersamanya Kyu" ucap pemuda dengan surai kelamnya.

"Untuk apa? Apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai semua tuan CEO?" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada mengejek.

"Menurutmu? Apa kau juga tidak ikut menyusul kesana?" tanya pemuda tersebut, "Mengingat kau belum memberikan penjelasan apapun kepada kekasih keriputmu itu" lanjutnya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuubi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Dia diam bukan berarti dia tidak tahu Kyu" ucap pemuda tersebut, "Mengingat kalian sama-sama mempunyai sifat _brother-complex,_ aku kira ia akan membantu adik kesayangnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang adiknya inginkan"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya" ucap Kyu penuh dengan penekannan, "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya kembali menyentuh Naruto, sedikitpun" lanjutnya.

Manik mereka kembali menatap pedmuda dengan surai pirang tersebut. Melihat bagaimana senyuman yang masih terpatri diwajahnya dengan manik _sapphire_ yang kembali bersinar setelah sekian lama, membuat mereka tersadar betapa rapuhnya ia.

"Sebaiknya segera kemasi barang-barang mu Naru" ucap pemuda dengan mata kelam tersebut.

"Cepat lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran, bocah!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Ah! _Ha'i_ " jawab Naruto dengan bersemangat, "Ne Kiba kau bantu aku sekarang" lanjutnya dengan menarik tangan Kiba.

 **...**

Sinar mentari kini digantikan dengan gemerlapnya malam yang berhias bintang diiringi dengan hembusan angin malam yang membelai indah surai pirangnya. Menatap langit dengan ribuan bintang yang menamaninya malam ini. Hingga suara derap langkah mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit berhias bintang tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini, hm?" tanyanya dengan menyenderkan badanya pada pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tersebut dengan balkon.

"Tidak boleh?" ia bertanya kembali diiringi dengan suara kikikan.

"Kemarilah sebelum kau kedinginan" ucap pemuda itu kembali dengan mengelurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah .. baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Naru" ucap pemuda tersebut, "Kau masih ingin mengunjungi Jepang bukan?" lanjutnya dengan mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak Mau" ucap Naruto kembali menengelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda tersebut, "Biarkan aku tidur disini, ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Dasar manja" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan kekehan yang hanya diiringi dengan gerutuan pemuda yang berada di dekapnnya.

 **...**

 **Bandara international** _ **Berlin Schonefeld**_ **9.30 A.M**

Terlihat kelima pemuda tengah menunggu panggilan keberangkatan bandara international tersebut, sesekali pemuda dengan surai coklatnya memandang gelisah sahabat karib yang duduk di sebelah pemuda bermata kelam.

"Apa yag kau pikirkan Kiba?" tanya pemuda dengan mata terpejam tersebut.

"Eh? Tidak ada" gumamnya.

"Aku tahu aku khawatir dengannya" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya seperti dahulu lagi" jawab Kiba, matanya kembali memandang sang sahabat.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk" ucap Gaara setelah mendengar penggumuman keberangkatan mereka.

"Yeeeyyy! Jepang I'm coming" teriak pemuda dengan surai pirang dengan antusias, sedangkan keempat pemuda yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 **...**

 **Bandara international Narita, Tokyo 11.30 P.M**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih empat belas jam, kelima pemuda tersebut berkahir dengan menapakkan kaki mereka kembali ke bumi sakura. Tak jauh dengan tempat dua pemuda yang lain, angin musin gugur menyapa mereka begitu langkah kaki mereka mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Hembusan angin tersebut meniup daun yang berguguran dimusim ini, seakan dedaduan tersebut menari disetiap hembusannya. Iris _sapphire_ -nya terus mengamati dedaunan yang menari dari luar jendela kaca mobil tersebut, seakan mengingatkannya pada kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dimana saat ia meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya disaar bunga sakura bermekaran dan kembali disaat mereka menjatuhkan satu persatu kelopaknya.

' _Pada akhirnya pasti akan bertemu kembali' batin Naruto._ Ingatannya kembali menerawang kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, dimana untuk pertama kalinyai ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam, dalam hidupnya. Dan berakhir denagan mengorbankan perasaannya dan jatuh dalam kegelapan. Merelakan dan tersakiti.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hm?" suara tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya.

"Jangan berbohong kepdaku, kau sangat buruk" lanjut pemuada tersebut.

"Aku tahu" Naruto mengakui, "Hanya masa lalu" lanjtnya seraya mengalihkan pandangnnya keluar jendela mobil tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi" ucap pemuda tersebut, "Bukankah masa lalu bagian dari kenangan? Jika kau tak bisa melupakannya maka jadikan hal itu sebagai kenaganmu meskipun menyakitkan" lanjutnya.

"Bukan tak bisa hanya tak mampu. Ia terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat dan terlalu buruk untun menjadi sebuah kenangan" jawabya.

"Berdamailah dengan masa lalumu, bukankah itu lebih baik?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Itu semakin menyusahkan, menurutku" jawab Naruto diiringi dengan suara tawanya.

"Kau itu terlalu pemilih" jawab peuda tersebut diiringi dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

"Aku hanya bercanda kau tahu" ucap Naruto, "Aku ... sudah mencoba menjadikannya kenangan" lanjutnya dengan nada keraguan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" ucap pemuda tersebut dan merengkuh pemuda bersurai pirang didepannya.

"Aku mencoba" sahutnya.

 **Mansion Namikaze 12 P.M**

Lima tahun. Ya, lima tahun sudal berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan kediaman kedua orang tuanya. Selama itu pula orang tuanya tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padnya, terkadang ia berfikir tidak buruk memiliki kakak seperti Kyuubi.

" _Tadaima"_ kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya setelah sekian lama pergi. Tak berselang keluarlah seorang wanita parubaya dengan surai jingga panjangnya.

" _Okarei..."_ jawab wanita tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya "... Naruto."

"Aku pulang _kaa-san"_ ucap Naruto.

"Ne, kau pulang. Akhirnya kau pulang" ucap wanita tersebut seraya mengelus surai pirang putra bungsunya.

" _Ba-san_ " salam pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh? Kau tak perlu seperti itu" ucapnya "Masuklah" lanjutnya dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

 **#**

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan disini, Naru?" tanya sang ibu.

"Emmm, aku tidak tahu" ucapnya disela-sela memasukkan makanan manis kedalam mulutnya, "Apa _kaa-san_ tidak merindukankku?" tanyanya kemudian.

" _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu" jawabnya dengan mengelus sayang surai Naruto, "Tinggallah selama yang kau suka, sayang. Hm, kenapa _nii-san_ mu tidak ikut pulang?"

"Tidak tahu, sibuk dengan dunianya, mungkin?" jawan Naruto asal.

"Dasar!" ucapnya dengan mencubit gemas pipi _cubby_ -nya.

" _Itte kaa-san,_ lepaskaaaaannnn" jerit Naruto.

"Apa Naruto selalu merepotkanmu selama ia disana?" tanya wanita tersebut kepada pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya begitulah _ba-san,_ sangat merepotkan" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Heeeeiiiiiiiii!" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Benarkah? Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini disana?" tanyanya dengan penasaran "Pasti ia menempel kepadamu kemana-mana? Berteriak sesukanya? Atau merengek apapun kepadamu?" tambah ibu Naruto, membuatnya semakin menekuk wajah manisnya.

"Banar sekali _ba-san,_ tebakan yang sangat tepat hahahah" jawab pemuda tersebut, "Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukanku hanya karena aku meninggalkannya selama seminggu" lanjutnya.

"Apa?!" ucapnya dengan nada mengoda "Astaga! Apa anak ku seharusnya perempuan? Kenapa tingkahnya seperti ditinggal kekasihnya saja" lanjutnya dengan nada seakan depresi, detik selanjutnya diikuti dengan suara tawa wanita tersebut dan pemuda di depannya.

"Kalian menyebalkan" ucap Naruto menyilangkan kedua tanganya didada dan mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

"Lihatlah _ba-san_ bahkan saat ia marah wajahnya manis sekali" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Hahahahah kau benar sekali" ucapnya "Kenapa kau imut sekali anakku?" lanjutnya dengan mencubit pipi gembil tersebut.

"Lepas _kaa-san_ , lepas lepas lepassss" ucapnya dengan menepuk-nepuk tangan sang ibu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata seindah langit dimusim panas mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Senyum masih terpatri diwajahnya. Tanpa ada niat untuk menyadarkan ketiga orang tersebut prihal keberadaanya, matanya masih menatap interaksi yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, seakan memutar kembali kenangan dimasa lalunya.

"Ehem!" suara tersebut menghentikan kegiatan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Eh?" sahut ketiga orang tersebut berbarengan.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu melupakanku? Dan tak mendengarku?" keluh laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah lelahnya.

" _Tou-saaaannnn"_ teriak Naruto dan menghambur memeluk sang ayah tercinta.

"Kapan kau datang, hm? Kenapa tidak menghubungi _tou-san_ untuk menjemputmu" ucap sang ayah yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gerutuan sang anak.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Sudahlah _anata_ , kau pasti sudah mengetahui kenapa dengannya" ucap wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali merajuk Naru, hm?" tanya sang ayah tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia bilang wajahku manis _tou-san_ " ucapnya dengan menunjuk ke pemuda yang duduk didepannya, "Dan _kaa-san_ bilang aku seharusnya perempuan" lanjutnya.

"Coba _tou-san_ lihat wajahmu" ucapnya dengan mengangkat wajah Naruto, "Hmm..." ucapnya dengan nada menimbang-nimbang "... sepertinya yang ia bilang dan _kaa-san_ mu bilang adalah benar"

"What?! _Tou-san!"_ teriak Naruto dengan melepaskan pelukan dari sang ayah dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hahahah sudahlah Naru, itu hanya bercanda, ok?" ucap sang ayah denga mengelus sayang kepala sang anak.

"Tapi itu tidak lucu _tou-san_ , aku ini tampan tam-pan t-a-m-p-a-n tampan" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Hmm tampan tampan, manis" ucap sang ayah santai, diiringi dengan tawa yang lain.

 **#**

Tak terasa waktu yang mereka lalui sangatlah cepat berganti. Berawal dari kedatanganya kembali ke Jepang dengan acara reuni yang baru pertama akan ia datangi. Jantungnya tak berhenti berhenti berdetak dengan kecang seakan melompat dari dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk, tanganya tak berhenti memainkan ujung dari baju yang ia gunakan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan gelidah.

Setelah sekian lama, ia akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Setelah lima tahun ia menghilang, kini ia kembali. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, rasa sakit itu masih ada dan masih membekas terasa sangat menyakitkan di setiap tubuhnya. Seakan luka mengganga yang terlihat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Hm .. mungkin" gumamnya.

"Kita bisa kembali jika kau mau" tawar pemuda terebut.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya seakan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan mengelus hangat surai pirangnya, "Kita akan segera sampai, tersenyumlah" lanjut pemuda tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, Audihitam sekelam malam tersebut memasukki pekarangan sekolah tersebut menyuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat mewah dengan barisan mobil dengan merek terkenal di setiap sisinya.

"Kurasa mereka sudah menunggumu di sana, sebaiknya cepet turun dan menghampiri mereka" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucapnya dengan melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang menempel pasa tubuhnya, "Kau akan ikut, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan ikut setelah memakirkan mobil. Kau tunggu saja didalam" ucapnya.

"Cepatlah" sahutnya.

 **...**

"Narutoooo! Kenapa kau lama sekali ha?" teriak pemuda dengan tanda lahir segitiga tersebut.

"Tak bisahkah kau tidak berteriak" ucap pemuda dengan surai merah bata tersebut dengan datar.

"Ma..maafkan aku Kiba" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu kau membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan berteriak seperti itu Kiba" giliran pemuda serupa nanas mengingtkan.

"Aku hanya ingin ia melihat kita disebelah sini" ucap Kiba membela diri.

"Aku melihatmu Kiba" jawab Naruto "Kalian" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk ketiganya bergantian.

"Kalau begitu ayou kita masuk!" teriak Kiba kembali.

"Apa kau datang sendirian Naruto?" tanya Gaara menghentikan langkah yang lainnya.

"Tidak, aku datang bersamanya" jawab Naruto, "Hanya saja ia sedang memakirkan mobilnya" di iringi dengan anggukan yang lainnya sebagai respon.

"Baiklah ayo masuukkk!" teriakan yang sama dari pemuda yang sama.

Halaman yang luas dari sekolah tesebut kini sudah berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat mewah. Dengan ribuan orang yang datang meramaikan acara tersebut, iringan musik mengalun sealur dengan munculnya bintang yang mengiasi kelamnya malam.

"Kau tahu, semua sudah menantimu di dalam Naru" oceh Kiba tiada henti, "Mereka ingin tahu kabarmu, mereka sangat merindukamu sangat –"

"Diamlah Kiba, kau merusak pendengaranku" ucap Shikamaru memotong Kiba.

"Sudahlah Shika" ucap Naruto menengahi.

"Ah! Itu mereka, ayo kesana!" ucap Kiba tak menghiraukan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Narutoooooo!" teriak mereka serempak setelah melihat kepala dengan surai kuning yang ditarik oleh Kiba mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kami sangat merindukamu!" ucap Sakura dengan menerjang Naruto.

"Kau dimana selama ini, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" ucap Tenten dengan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Arrrg _itte_ " ucapnya dengan mengusap kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Tidakkkkkk!" teriakkan kembali terdengar.

Malam semakin larut dengan bulan yang menemani sang bintang begitu pula dengan mereka dengan setia mendengarkan cerita satu dengan yang lain. Menikmati waktu dengan mengenang masa lalu yang mereka lewati bersama, tanpa menyinggung masa lalu Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang Naru, haaaahh betapa senangnya" ucap Sakura.

"Benar. Selama ini kau tidak memberikan kabar secara langsung kepada kami" lanjut Ino.

"Ke-kenapa hanya Ki-kiba dan yang lain?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah kalian membuatnya tertekan" ucap Kiba.

"Diamlah, tak ada yang berbicara kepadamu" ucap Sakura tajam.

"Kaliaannnn!" teriak Kiba di iringi dengan suara tawa dari yang lain.

Bugatti veyron hitam terparkir rapi diantara mobil mewah lainya. Kaki jenjangnya menapak halaman sekolah tersebut dengan dengan Martin Dingman di kedua kakinya, jeans hitam membalut kakinya. Kaos V-neck putih membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan jas hitam sebagai perpaudannya. Rambut ravenya menari seiring dengan tiupan angin malam itu membuatnya terkesan _manly_ dan _cool_ secara bersamaan. Langkahnya begitu berat mengingat tempat ramai bukanlah tempat yang ia sukai.

Menghela nafasnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman sekolah tersebut. Seiring dengan dengan langkahnya memasukki tempat tersebut, seiring pula dengan tatapan setiap mata memandangnya di iringi dengan suara teriakan. Tatapan kagum terus is terima, bukanlah hal yang aneh jika ia memang sering mendapatkan tatapan tersebut dan seakan terbiasa dengan hal tersebut ia hanya terus melangkah dengan meulikan pendengarannya.

'Seharusnya memang aku tidak datang. Menyebalkan' batinnya.

Matanya terus menandang manusia yang mendatangi acara tersebut tanpa minat. Sebelum tepukan di bahunya menagagetkannya.

"Kau datang Sasuke?" tanya pemuda tersebut, "Aku tidak percaya."

"Hn"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah darimu" lanjut pemuda dengan rambut mangkok, "Sebaiknya kita berkumpul dengan yang lain" ajaknya.

Tanpa menjawab ajakan teman lamanya tersebut, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Langkahnya terhenti begitu _Onyx_ -nya menangkap pemuda dengan suari pirang yang sedang memunggunginya. Tatapannya terus terpaku pada sosok tersebut, seakan dunia hanya berpusat padanya.

"Naruto?" gumannya lirih.

"Narutooooo! Kaukah itu?!" teriak Lee dan menerjang Naruto.

"Ah Lee, apa kabarmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tentu saja baik" ucapnya dengan berapi-api, "Ah apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Lee dengan polosnya.

Satu kata. Satu nama. Benar, satu kata dan satu nama tersebut mampu membuat Naruto membantu terdiam membatu.

"Sasuke kemarilah!" teriak Lee.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kumpulan tersebut. Matanya terus tertuju pada pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Pemuda dengan surai pirang tersebut hanya bisa diam dan tak menanggapi apa yang temanya katakan, ia tahu dan ia mengerti kosekuesi jika ia kembali datang ke Jepang. Hanya saja itu tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Rasa sakit itu kembali ia rasakan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu-" ia menjedah kalimatnya "Naruto"

Naruto tahu suara baritone tersebut, tanpa ia berbalik pun ia tahu hanya dengan aroma mint-maskulin dari orang tersbut. Sekali lagi ia tidak ingin mendengarkan suara tersebut, ia hanya ingin mebulikan pendengarannya. Sekalipun ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menanggapi ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanpa diduga suara pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam tersebut terdengar oleh membuatnya Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

 **tbc**

Terimakasih atas review-nya, yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favorite juga~ maaf jika ada salah pada penulisan nama dan yang mungkin belum tertulis atau belum di bals reviewnya #bow

 **Retnoelf (Guest), mifta cinya, elysifujo, zhiewon189, choikim1310, dahlia lyana palevi, vira-hime, rinoviana, sivanya anggarada, chenie21, nisfimifta, kyuubi no kitsune4485, blackCrows1001, yuiko narahasi, yukiko senju, aprieelyan, afh596, SNlop, LittleStarrie KIM, Aiko Michishige, Mimi Auziri, Saera (guest), Uzumakinamikazehaki, Kimm bii, user 31, guest, Ryuuki 760, friendShit, aikhazuna117 (guest), , hayuata, chiristinejoanita, tanoyuka0307, 85,** **honoka chi, .11, ristia 15, meymeow, hanazawa kay, jasmine daisyno yuki, xoxo12553, hikariazam, yuvukimm97, ipandini, vittaAzSN, ringo usami, yoona ramadahii, princess Onyxsapphire, iyeth620, tinnnnn**

 **Untuk** **peng-updatean, tidak** **akan** **berjalan teratur karena sesuai mood dan ide yang keluar** **plus saya harus mencari selusin teori demi tugas kuliah** **:D**

 **Dont forget to review in the box below** **for all the readers and silent readers** **:D**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu-" ia menjedah kalimatnya "Naruto"_

 _Naruto tahu suara baritone tersebut, tanpa ia berbalik pun ia tahu hanya dengan aroma mint-maskulin dari orang tersbut. Sekali lagi ia tidak ingin mendengarkan suara tersebut, ia hanya ingin menulikan pendengarannya. Sekalipun ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menanggapi ucapan pemuda tersebut._

" _Naruto, maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanpa diduga suara pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam tersebut terdengar oleh membuatnya Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya._

 **Back to You**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typos bergentayangan

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki, slight Sai x Naruto

Character lain muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa,

Rate: T or T+

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

Masa lalunya berada di depannya sekarang. Masa lalu yang menhantuinya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya merasankan sakit yang teramat dalam. Masa lalu yang membuatnya membenci sekaligus mencintainya. Masa lalu yang ia ingin hapus dari hidupnya sekaligus membangkitkan kenangan bersamanya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya jatuh dalam kegelapan dan membuatnya berdamai meskipun hatinya tidak menginginkan.

Benar. Ia hanya masa lalu yang datang bagaikan badai yang memporak porandakan segalanya. Hati dan hidupnya.

"Ah, tidak" jawab Naruto tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang" ucap Sakura, "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Hn" jawanya terkesan tidak peduli— memang.

"Benar, aku juga tidak menyangka" Ino menimpali, "Dan Naru, siapa pemuda yang ada disebelahmu? Hm? Tak mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?" godanya.

"Aaa dia—" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" potong Kiba dengan sinis.

 _Onyx_ -nya terus terkunci pada pemuda yang masih mengisi hatinya terebut. Ia tak menghitaukan apa yang ada disekitarnya, hanya pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Kiba sekali lagi

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ada, jika itu menyangkut dengannya" sahut Kiba dengan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Cih!" dengus pemuda tersebut.

Suasanya menjadi begitu canggung diantara Sasuke maupun Naruto. Sasuke tidak menaggapi teman lamanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam di sebelah pemuda dengan surai kelamnya, seakan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya kepada kami?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain menolehkan kepalnya menuju Sasuke, begitupun dengan Naruto. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin tertarik dengan urusan orang lain— kecuali berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan orang lain" ucap Kiba sarkas.

"Ah benar, aku akan memperkelankan diriku" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Bukankah Naruto yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Sakura "Maka dari itu, harus Naruto yang memperkenalkamu, benar kan?" lanjut Sakura dengan menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus memperkenalkannya" Ino menggulangi.

"Em, dia Sai, emm .. ya, Shimura Sai" ucap Naruto.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" ucap Lee polos, "Apa kalian sudah lama kenal? Sudah lama kami tak pernah melihatmu dan sekarang kau muncul lagi dengan pria baru, apa kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

Hening. Tak satu pun dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan dari Lee. Mereka tahu Naruto 'dulu' memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke. Apa mereka sudah putus? Hanya mereka yang bisa menentukanya.

"Ya mereka sudah putus. Jadi sekarang terserah Naruto ingin dengan siapa" jawab Kiba akhirnya berakhir dengan semua mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa?" ucapnya Kiba tanpa dosa setelah mendapat tatapan intents dari teman-temanya.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil" Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Wah benar kah?" jawab Ino tidak percaya, "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Lee sebelumnya, apa kau pacar baru Naruto?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" ucapnya dengan pose berfikir.

"Anggap saja mereka sedang berpacaran" celetuk Kiba seenaknya kembali.

"Benarkah?" ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kiiibbbaaa!" teriak Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku lebih suka kau dengannya" ucap Kiba, "Setidaknya dia tidak akan menghianatimu, lagi pula ia selalu menjagamu" sindir Kiba.

Sasuke sadar akan sindiran yang Kiba tujukan kepadanya. Ia tahu dan ia menyesal. Apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu memuat segalanya berubah sekarang. Membuat seseorang yang mencintainya berbalik membencinya.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja..." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Hanya saja kenapa? Kau malu mengakuinya?" sela Kiba.

"Ck, kau ini menyebalkan" gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah hentikan, Kiba hanya bercanda, oke?" ucap Sai menengahi.

"Tetap saja ia menyebalkan" ucap Naruto dengan cemberut.

 _Onyx-_ nya menatap interaksi kedua pemuda dengan surai berbeda tersebut. Bagaiman pemuda dengan surai malam memperlakukan Naruto dengan lembut seakan ia dapat pecah kapan pun tanpa tahu waktu. Sasuke tahu pemuda dengan surai malam tersebut mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Naruto. Sekilas ia dapat merasakan bagaimana Naruto nyaman dengan semua perlakuan dari laki-laki tersebut.

Seharusya ia yang mengelus surai pirang pemuda tersbut. Seharusnya ia yang memberikan kasih sayang pada pemyda tersebut. Seharusnya ia yang menjaga pemuda tersebut. Semua bagikan angan untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau pacar Naruto sekarang?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke.

"Aa maafkan aku kalau begitu. Ya anggap saja seperti itu, Sasuke" jawab Sai, dengan langsung menyebut nama belakangnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendengar yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut membuat Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda tersebut dan dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dengan laki-laki tersebut yang dengan mudahnya menyentuh apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang menyukainya, bukan dirinya yang menyukaimu, bukan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Setidaknya aku tulus kepadanya, jika aku mau, aku bisa membuatnya suka kepadaku. Hanya saja aku tidak se-egois itu" jawab Sai.

Egois. Benar, ia memang egois.

"Aku tahu kau adalah masa lalunya dan membuatnya terpuruk selama itu" ucap Sai, "Karena itu aku tidak ingin memberikan Naruto kembali kepadamu lagi" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh oleh orang lain, karena itu aku akan mengambilnya kembali" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Dia bukan milikmu lagi, kau ingat? Perlau kah aku mengingatkanmu kejadian lima tahun yang lalu?" tantang Sai.

Sasuke hanya berdecih mendengar apa yang Sai katakan. Ia tak perlu diingatkan mengenati kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas bagaikan rekaman yang rusak, dan ia tahu ia salah untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengaku. Baginya apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Itu hanya lah keputusan sepihak" jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan kah kau hanya memberinya dua pilihan Sasuke?" tanya Sai, "Disakiti atau melepaskan? Bukankah pilihan itu sama saja menyakitinya?"

"Kau-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat pemuda dengan surai pirang menghampiri mereka.

"Sai" panggil Naruto dengan menarik ujung lengan Sai.

"Hm? Ada apa Naru?" ucap Sai dengan membelai surai pirang tersebut.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" ucap Naruto dengan menunduk. Ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke kepadanya. Sangat.

"Ne, ayo kita pulang" ucap Sai dengan merangkul pundak Naruto, "Kami pamit dahulu kalau begitu Sasuke-san" lanjut Sai berpamitan.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa yang Sai katakan. Untuk kesekian kalinya _Onyx_ -nya kembali terpaku pada pemuda pemilik iris _sapphire_ tersebut. Matanya kembali menatap tajam bagaimana interaksi diantra mereka. Bagaimana pemuda tersebut memperlakukan Naruto. Merangkul hingga mengelus sayang surai pirangnya. Sedangkan si pirang hanya menikmati bagaimana perlakuan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Tak sekalipun Sapphire-nya menatapnya. Tak sekalipun suara lembut tersebut menyapanya. Tak sekalipun senyuman itu di tujukan padanya. Tak pernah.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu, jika matamu berfungsi layaknya laser aku pastikan laki-laki tersebut akan langsung mati di hadapannmu" ucap seseorang mengalihkan pandanganya kepada asal suara tersebut.

"Hn."

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun Sasuke" ucap pemuda dengan surai nanasnya.

"Apa karena itu kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berharap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu-" ia menggantung ucapannya dengan menyulut rokok disela-sela bibirnya, "Paling tidak, tidak ada harapan kosong untukmu, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan membuat harapan kosong tersebut menjadi kenyataan" ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

"Jangan memaksanya Sasuke" Shikamaru mencoba menasehati, "Biarkan ia memilihnya sendiri."

"Dia adalah milikku."

"Itu dahulu Sasuke. Jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Shikamaru dengan tegas.

"Apapun yang terjadi dia adalah miliku Shika!" Sasuke mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengklaimnya seperti dahulu saat kau masih terikat dengannya Sasuke!" ucap Shikamaru tidak kalah keras, "Seharusnya kau berfikir kenapa ia lebih memilih meninggalkanmu, sebaiknya kau berfikir dua kali sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal. Apa kau masih ingin menyesal layaknya lima tahun yang lalu? Apa kau ingin jatuh kedalam lubang yang kau buat sendiri? Lagi? Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir, seberapa egoisnya dirimu? Jika kau memaksanya kembali, apa bedanya dengan lima tahun yang lalu? Cobalah mengerti Naruto, mengerti perasaan dan keadaanya. Dia bukan seperti yang dulu."

"Aku masih mencintainya" ucap Sasuke.

"Bedakan Sasuke. Bedakan antara rasa obsesimu dengan rasa cintamu" ucap Shikamaru, "Jika kau memang mencintainya, sekalipun kau di tempatkan pada dua pilihan aku yakin kau tak akan pernah memilih pilian kedua. Tapi sayangnya kau memilih pilihan kedua tersebut sama halnya kau meragukan pilihan pertamamu bukan? Kau meragukan Naruto yang nyatanya mencintaimu."

'Obsesi, cinta dan pilihan' batin Sasuke

 **...**

 **Namikaze mansion**

Sejak pertemuanya dengan laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki yang menghancurkan hatinya. Sekalipun ia tak bisa menutup matanya. Rasa sakit yang laki-laki itu sebabkan kembali ia rasakan, menyeruak menguasai setiap relung hatinya bagaikan tikaman konstan. Kembali ia mencengkram dada kirinya. Sakit, bagaikan ujung panah yang menikamnya berkali kali tanpa jedah. Nafasnya kembali memburu seiring dengan badanya yang mulai bergetar serta peluh yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

 **Tok .. tok .. tok**

"Naru?" panggilnya dari balik pintu, "Naru, buka pintunya"

Ia tak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya. Rasa sesak mulai ia rasakn kembali. Nafasnya terus memburu seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya. Ia membutuhkan pengalihan. Tanganya bergetar meraba meja berlaci di samping tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus ia hanya membutuhkan benda kecil mengkilap yang akan meringankan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, bahkan ia tak bisa mendengar dobrakan pintu yang begitu keras dengan suara derap langkah yang sangat cepat menghampirinya.

"Astaga Naru!" pekik orang tersebut.

"Naru tenanglah!" ucapnya dengan menepuk-nempuk pipi pemuda terebut, "tarik nafas mu pelan-pelan!" instruksinya.

"Terus, lakukan perlahan" pemuda itu terus memberikan instruksi.

Dia. Masa lalu yang datang kembali setelah ia menata kehidupannya sedemikian rupa. Dia. Masa lalu datang kembali membuatnya merasakan jatuh dalam kegelapan walau hanya melihat keberadaanya. Dia membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit.

"Jika aku tahu kau akan berakhir seperti ini aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk kembali menginjakkan kakimu disini" ucapnya terus mendekap laki-laki nersurai pirang tersebut.

 **...**

" _Jika kau ingin kembali padanya maka kau harus bisa mengambil hatinya kembali, membuatnya percaya kepadamu. Buktikan padanya jika kau memang pantas untuknya."_

" _Kau sendiri yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku tidak heran dia akan menolak kehadiranmu, rasa sakit yang kau torehkan lima tahun yang lalu masih membekas di hatinya. Kau sudah menghancurkan hatinya sekalipun ia membangun hatinya kembali rasa sakit itu pasti akan membekas."_

" _Jika kau tanya kepadaku, 'apa arti kehadiranmu saat ini untuknya?', maka akan ku jawab kau bagaikan mimpi buruk yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya, menghantuinya dengan rasa sakit. Jika ada satu hal yang ia ingin hindari selama ini maka itu adalah dirimu."_

Kata-kata yang Shikamaru katakan terngiang terus dalam kepalaku, seakan bola yang terus memantul pada dinding. Katakan saja aku laki-laki brengsek, setelah menyakitinya kini aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku tak menyangka apa yang kulakukan lima tahun yang lalu akan terus berbekas di ingatannya. Terlebih hatinya.

Lima tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untukku menyadari semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan padanya. Lima tahun pula waktu yang terus ku gunakan untuk mencari keberadaanya. Lima tahun sudah berlalu dan kini kau berada dihadapanku. Dimana tidak ada jarak untukku menggapaimu. Pada kenyataanya sekalipun aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Kau berada di dekatku tapi kau menjauhiku. Menjaga jarak denganku seakan aku orang asing bagimu. Apa kau takut dengan keberadaanku?

 **...**

Mentari sudah kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Perlahan sinarnya menyapa kedua laki-laki yang sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya didalam selimut yang memeluk diri mereka. Salah satu dari mereka masih terlelap dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Aku ingin mengubah isi hatimu, apa kau memperbolehkannya?" ucap laki-laki disampingnya.

Laki-laki tersebut masih mengamati wajah manis dalam dekapannya. Memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi pada pemuda di dekapannya. Lima tahun sudah berlalu, tapi tak menjamin dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda tersebut. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat di pagi hari.

"Manis, bangunlah" ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan mengelus lembut pipi tembam pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Euuunggg" gumamnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan lelaki tersebut.

"Bangunlah, Naru~" ucapnya sekali lagi, "Bangunlah atau kau tak akan bisa memakan ramen kesayangnmu."

"Aku bangun!" teriaknya dengan membuka mata selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan" ucapnya dengan mencubit keduap pipi yang berhiaskan tiga garis di masing-masingnya.

"Hentikan, sakit Sai" ucapnya dengan memukul tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucapnya, "Mandilah setelah itu kita sarapan bersama" lanjutnya.

"Hmmm" gumam pemuda manis tersebut.

'Ini harus segera diselesaikan' batin pemuda itu.

 **...**

"Jadi hari ini kau ingin kemana, hm?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Kemana saja, aku ingin mengelilingi Tokyo" jawab pemuda manis itu.

"Habiskan sarapanmu Naru, setelah itu kita pergi" perintahnya.

"Siap!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

'Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian semalam' batin pemuda tersebut dengan memandangi Naruto.

"Sai, kau melamun" ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai.

"Kau menyebalkan" gerutunya.

"Apa kita perlu menggajak yang lain?" tanya Sai.

"Bolehkah?" ia berbalik bertanya.

"Kabari saja mereka Naru, mereka pasti akan datang" jawab Sai.

 **...**

Mendapatkannya kembali. Aku rasa itu bukannlah hal yang mudah mengingat apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadanya. Aku juga bisa merasakan perubahan padanya ketika ia melihat keberadaanku. Aku tahu ia tidak menerima kehadiranku.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah melamun, _Otouto_ " ucap pria tersebut.

"Diamlah" ucapku.

"Aku dengar Naruto sudah kembali ke Tokyo" ucapnya, "Apa kau sudah bertemu denganya kembali?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan" ucapku.

"Memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya, apa kau tak menginginkannya?" ucapnya.

"Hn"

"Aku akan menemuinya siang ini, jika kau ingin ikut" tawarnya.

"Hn"

Memperbaikinya dan mendapatkannya kembali.

 **...**

"Hentikan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu bocah" ucapnya dengan kencang.

"Sudahlah Naru, mungkin mereka memang sedang sibuk, lain kali kau bisa memintanya menemanimu kembali bukan?" pemuda disampingnya mencoba menasehati.

"Dasar anak kecil!" ucapnya kembali.

"Aku bukan anak kecil _nii-san_ " balasnya tidak terima.

"Lantas apa? Mereka tidak bisa datang saja kau sudah ingin menangis" ucapnya tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang ingin menangis!" teriaknya.

"Kau" ucapnya dengan menunjuk pemuda di depannya menggunakan sumpit ditangannya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua" ucap pemuda itu kembali.

"Dia menyebalkan Sai" ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'Dia'" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Kyuu- _nii_ diamlah!" teriak Naruto.

"Astaga, kalian berdua memang seperti anak kecil" ucap Sai dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Kami tidak!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Kakak adik yang sangat kompak" baritone tersebut menimpali.

"Eh?"

"Diamlah kriput!" teriaknya.

"Ita- _nii_ " sapa Naruto.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Naru" sapanya dengan mengusak surai pirang tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kenapa? Aku rindu dengan Naru-chan" jawab Itachi santai.

"Bukan kau, bodoh! Dia!" tunjuknya lagi dengan sumpit ditanganya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ayam!"

"Hn" dengusnya.

"Aku yang mengajaknya, kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau!" teriak Kyuubi dengan mata menyipit dan menunjuk menggunakan sumpitnya lagi.

"Hentikan" Sai menengahi, "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar sejenak, kau membuatku semakin pusing Kyu" lanjut Sai masih tersenyum.

"Maaf kau siapa?" tanya Itachi begitu menyadari sosok lain di tempat tersebut.

"Shimura Sai" jawabnya dengan mengulurkan tanganya.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya dengan menjabat uluran tangan tersebut.

"Aaa kau kakaknya" ungkapnya, "Silahkan duduk kalau begitu" ia mempersilahkan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Diamlah dan makan makan siangmu sekarang Kyuu" nada perintah pun keluar dari mulut pria tersebut.

"Kau bisa menjinakkannya?" tanya Itachi dengan menatap Kyuubi yang memakan makanannya dengan bringas.

"Ya seperti itu" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya tak percaya, mengingat tak seorangpun bisa menakhlukkan makhluk tersebut.

"Well, mungkin karena sudah biasa melakukannya" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Aaaa begitu, bagaimana kabarmu Naru?" tanya Itachi.

"Baik, _nii-san_ , bagaimana dengan _nii-san_?" ucapnya denga senyuman.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Naru, berapa lama kau akan di sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Naru tak tahu, tergantung dengan Sai berapa lama ia akan disini" jawabnya dengan memasukan gulungan ramen pada sumpitnya.

"Kenapa tergantung dengannya?" tanyanya kembali.

"Karena Kyuu- _nii_ tidak akan mengizinkan Naru disini sendiri, dan Kyuu- _nii_ hanya mengizinkan Naru disini jika ada Sai yang menemani Naru" jawabnya.

"Benarkah itu Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan menatap Kyuubi meminta kepastian.

"Apa? Terserah denganku, dia adikku" jawab Kyuubi dengan seenaknya.

"Perjuanganmu akan berat _Otouto_ " lirih Itachi dengan mengelus pundak Sasuke.

 **Tbc**

 **Akhirnya bisa update cerita ini juga T.T banyak yang ngira ini cerita uda HIATUS ataupun DISCONTINOUE. Kalo gak salah saya pernah bilang gak bakalan hiatusin cerita ini, mungkin peng updateanya yang akan sangat lama karena idenya mendadak ilang kena WB pula hehehe .. gomen ne :D**

 **Thanks buat yang sudah R & R Foll & Fav terlebih yang nunggu sampek PM dan Review tanya ttg FF ini, saya maaf bila ada yang gak kebles PM ato pun reviewnya.**

 **Dont forget to review in the box below** **for all the readers and silent readers** **:D**


End file.
